The Crowning Overlord Elections
by Alicewonderland013
Summary: Semi-AU) After The Blue Night, Satan disappeared & was never heard from again. Once word got out of the Ruler's departure, the people of Gehenna demanded a new Overlord. Each party had its own ideas and beliefs on who should rule. Unfortunately, the only candidate that didn't want to be a competitor was forced to be drag into the mix. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE) (FEM!Rin)
1. Page One

**Instead of returning to Gehenna after the Blue Night, Satan disappeared and was never heard from again. Once word got out of the Ruler's disappearance, the people of Gehenna demanded a new Overlord, forcing the balance in Hell to lost its shape.**

 **One of the party wanted a ruler with royal blood, someone from the Royal Demon Family to unit them. Another party wanted things to remain the same with a council authorized by the Ba'al working together as one body. The third party wanted to let someone new take the command and to see some actual changes. And the fourth party wanted the Blue Flames to live on. But unfortunately for them, the only one with the blue flames is a fifteen years old, teenage girl from Assiah.**

 **Rin Okumura, Satan's only true descendant, grew up desiring only one thing; to see the world. However, because of one thing or the other, she was never allowed to. But all of that changes when she entered high school and learned of her true father's side of the family.**

 **With Gehenna's Crowning Election; WW3; her _many_ lives to live; and her families' business; Rin is finding it both extremely amusing yet tiring to deal with. Will Rin Okumura pull through in the end and remand the Human girl she wants to be, or will she find that her families may be right about her? And which lives will she be forced to give up? **

* * *

Edit - Mar 3, 2019

A/N)

I decided to edit it because the stupid **app** keeps deleting some of my words (DON'T GET IT. IT. SUCKS!) and I felt that I should add a few more paragraphs and scenes so I wouldn't have to do a lot of flashbacks later.

.

.

* * *

 **1994, Blue Night**

 **~x~X~x**

 **Page 1: Child**

 **.**

In the middle of the night, a tall man in a white suit with a golden mask on stood on the edge of a cliff; watching as a building, consumed in bright blue flames, burned to the ground. _"Lucifer...!"_ a voice cried from behind.

Lucifer looked over his shoulder and saw a little boy with a sickly, weak face and blue hair walked up to him. "Is something the matter, Egyn?" Lucifer asked.

Egyn stopped walking when he was next to a lone tree, "Yes, something awful!"

"Ohh...? More awful than watching everything we've work toward burn to the ground by the same flames as our father?" Lucifer asked sadly, turning back around, "... Just when I was so close..."

"Father's missing, Lucifer!"

"What?" Lucifer turned back around, this time, taking Egyn's words more seriously, "What exactly do mean by 'missing'? Are you applying that our father is no longer in Assiah..? If so, then he should be where he's meant to be, in _Gehenna_ , ruling her."

"That's the problem...! **_*cough*_** Father's not in Gehenna, but I can't sense his power, here, in Assiah either!"

"..." Lucifer widened his eyes, before focusing every bit of his power on the area around him, "... You're right, Egyn... Father's gone..."

Egyn took on an even more worried and afraid look, "If Father's not in Assiah... and no one can sense his power in Gehenna... then where is he?"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Elsewhere**

A tall man with dark purple hair stood by on his balcony, standing before a world that was in a state of panic. Instead of watching the chaos and bright blue flames, the man, chose to continue to play with the little baby in his arm. "To think... Father went off and made yet _another_ child. Tisk, tisk, tisk," the man shook his head as he tickled the giggling infant.

"What exactly do you mean by, 'another child', Mephisto?" a man, who had his back against the glass balcony door, asked.

"Ohh~~, that's not important," Mephisto turned around, looking at the man with white hair.

"Well, whatever. Can I just have Rin back, now? She's not yours, you know," the man groaned.

"No, not yet at least~~," Mephisto grinned, "Never forget our agreement, Fujimoto. If you can no longer stomach the little Demon," Mephisto brought the baby closer to his face, "Then she and her brother will belong to me."

Shiro frowned, walking over to Mephisto and taking Rin from him. "Yeah, sure, wherever. Just remember your end of the wagger. So long as both of them are well-behaved children and I'm still around, you won't lay a hand on either one of them. You _and_ your family."

Mephisto continued grinning, "I have no guarantees about my brothers and sister, but don't worry. A true Demon never breaks their promises or back down from a bet... Just a little bit of last-minute advice before you go off and raise the Devil's spawn."

Shiro looked down at Rin, rocking her, "Thanks... I'll keep that in mine." After that, Shiro turned around and walked to the double door.

"Best of luck, my friend~~!" Mephisto waved, "... You'll need it."

.

* * *

 ** _15 Years Later_**

* * *

 **2010, March 31**

 **~x~X~x**

"N- No...!"

Inside of a small bedroom; that was filled with paintings, clothing, and dolls alike; a teenage girl with long black hair laid down on a bed with a sheer, white veil surrounding it. The girl continued to toss and turn in her bed, trying her best to wake up from her nightmare.

 _"Those flames are indeed proof that you are the true child of Satan... Come with me, my young princess. Gehenna and Satan await!"_

 _"You are not a Human. You are a Demon, the offspring of a Demon and a Human. And not just any Demon, you are the child of Satan."_

 ** _"Wh- What!? Old man! What's going on!"_**

 _"Take this sword! It could very well be more important than your life."_

 ** _"My life?"_**

 _"R- RUN!"_

 ** _"Old man, what's happening to you!? Old man!"_**

 _"GAAAAHAHAHAHAH...! Finally we meet! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 ** _"Daddy...?"_**

 _"Ohh~~, how I've waited for this moment!... My name is Satan, The God of All Demons, The Supreme Overlord, and your true father."_

 ** _"S- S- S- SATAN!?... W- Why am I just standing there! Get away from him!"_**

 _"Let me tell you a little something, oh daughter of mine. In order for a Demon to continued to sustain in this world, he or she needs a durable vessel. And for an all-powerful being, such as myself, that's next to impossible..."_

 ** _"Umm, dude... you're in one right now. My dad's!"_**

 _"This body won't last long, so let's return to Gehenna~."_

 ** _"N- No! Let go of me!"_**

 _"Become a Goddess! HEHEHEHEHEHE! Ohh~! I see so much of your mother in you~~!"_

"S- Stop!" Rin turned to her other side, "L- Let me go!... "

 _"That's my daughter... not yours... And I'm taking her back."_

"D- Dad... DAD!" Rin woke up screaming, "... _hhh_... _hhh..._ " She opened the white veil, covering her twin bed and saw that everything was exactly like how she remembers it was the night before. The walls still had paintings and pictures on them, the floor was still a mess, and her dolls were still neatly arranged in the corner. "Talk about a nightmare," Rin got out of bed and walked over to her closet. She changed into a flower-theme, purple and pink kimono.

* * *

Rin walked downstairs, holding a drawing journal in one of her hands and a black scarf in the other. "Morning~~!" Rin greeted, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, Rin," a teenage boy with brown hair and glasses smiled.

"How did ya sleep, Rin?" Fujimoto asked, never taking his eyes off his newspaper.

"Okay, I guess," Rin walked over to the coffee maker and pour herself a glass, "I had this really crazy dream," she said, taking a sip from her mug, "You'll never believe it."

"Really, what's it about?" a clergyman with blonde, spiky hair asked, with a piece of toast in his mouth.

Rin laughed, taking a seat on the counter, next to the coffee maker, "You're all there... Well, not you, Yukio, for the most of it," Rin looked at the teen with brown hair, "But the rest of you..." she looked at the grown men at the table, "You were really something. Especially you, old man."

"Was I, now?" Fujimoto smiled, turning the page in his newspaper.

"Yeah, you were like this ass-kicking super-hero, or whatever," Rin laughed.

Some of the men in the room started chuckling.

"What did you call yourself again? An _'Exercise'_ or something?"

"..." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Rin.

"There was this guy... _uhh_... what's his name again?" Rin snapped her finger and looked up, "I can't remember but I know I saw him somewhere before... _Ahem_ , anyway~~, you were going on and on about me being a demon or something. And get this...!" Rin looked back at her dad, "You said I was the _Devil's kid_! HA! Can you believe that!?" she continued to laughed, "And then you weren't you, but at the same time you were still you because Satan was speaking through you."

Fujimoto folded his newspaper and put it down on the table. "... Rin, what are you talking about?" Yukio asked, very confused and worried.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Rin pointed her finger at her brother, "And that's not all. Satan/the old man made this freaky, bloody, bubbly, black gate out of dad's blood."

"W- WHAT!?" Yukio widened his eyes.

"Umm! Yeah, that was my reaction too," Rin took another sip of her mug, "But you know, now thinking about it, I think I got that dream from some sort of horror movie I watch..." she said, opening her drawing journal and flipping through the pages, "... I know drew a picture of it somewhere here... What was it again? 'Vampire- _something_ '~~? 'Midnight-Mystery', maybe~~?"

Fujimoto placed his hand on his face, as if he got a headache, "Urr... Rin, look," he started, "Later today, a friend of mind will be paying us a visit so..." he trailed off.

"Where is it!" Rin whined, looking over her book for the third time, "Urr!" she growled, getting off of the counter and taking a piece of toast will her, "... _sigh..._ whatever, I'll find it later."

Fujimoto looked down at his newspaper with a worried look.

* * *

Rin watched through the church, finishing the last bit of her coffee. "Rin," Yukio spoke, entering the room.

Rin turned around, "Oh, what's up, Yukio? You need something?"

Yukio half smiled, "Oh, I just wanted to ask you some things about that dream of yours if that okay with you."

Rin shrugged, "Sure. But we better do it later. I got somewhere I gotta be."

"Okay, then," Yukio took Rin's mug, "Then how about I come with you."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Whhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyy...? Since when do you like shopping?"

"I'm don't, but I could help you carry your bags." Rin was about to protect, when Yukio said, "And don't forget, I'm leaving later today, so this may be our last chance to spend some time together."

Rin didn't want her brother to tag along, but gave in and smile, "Alright, just don't drop any of my bags."

.

* * *

.

After Rin and Yukio left the monastery, Fujimoto went downstairs to a hidden room. When he reached the bottom of the steps, he made his way over to an opened chess with a sheathed sword in it.

"..." To his surprise, the sword had a little burn mark on it, over the paper seal. _'Already? I thought I have a few more months?'_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Later, Shopping Center**

 **.**

Rin and Yukio walked through the shopping center, having a huge amount of space between them. "Rin, slow down...!" Yukio cried, with both of his arms full of bags.

Rin, who only had her drawing journal with her, stopped walking and turned around, "Will you heard up!? There's still so much more I wanna see!"

Yukio sighed, catching up to his sister, _'Easy for her to say... she only got that book of her to carry.'_ "And just what else do you need to get?"

Rin grinned, "Only my school uniform~!"

"Your _what_...?"

Rin turned around and pointed toward a clothing store that sells school uniform. "Come on!" Rin pulled Yukio along.

* * *

Rin stepped out of the dressing room, reviewing herself in a white, brown, and blue school's uniform with a matching blue beret. "So, how do I look~?" Rin asked, stepping out of the dressing room and taking a stroll through the store.

Yukio stared at her, not knowing exactly what to say. "U- Ur... umm... which school are you going to again?"

Rin stopped walking when she was by a manikin and turned around, wrapped her arms around the model's hip, "... Only to this totally exclusive school for the artistic geniuses..." Rin winked, "Wha...? You know I always did have a knack for drawing~, painting~, cooking~~, and you see where I'm going with this."

Yukio sweat-drop, "Urr, Rin, I hate to put a damper on your dream school, but when exactly were you planning on telling me and dad about this?"

Rin rolled her eyes and turned around, walking over to the cashier, "Just now," Rin answered, handing the woman working behind the cash register some money.

"S- Seriously!? That's what you're going with!?" Yukio ran after his sister as she walked out the door, "Rin...! Get back here!"

Rin ran backward and giggled, "Naa~, I'm good." Afterward, she turned around and started running faster.

"RIN...!"

.

* * *

.

Fujimoto paced himself back and forth across the outside of his home, with a cell phone in his hand and a serious look on his face, "... Damn it... Pick up!" After a few moments, he finally heard a voice on the other line, "Mephisto...!"

 ** _[ - "You reach the voice mail of the exclusive phones belonging to Samael, The King of Time..." - ]_**

"..." Fujimoto stopped walking, "Mephisto-"

 ** _[ - "... Because you were able to reach this call, that means you are either a personal friend_** — ** _which I have to congratulate you on, since it takes a great deal of impressing to become one of_ my _so-call friends~~_** — ** _or a relative. If you are a relative, then please hang up and then call back right away._**

 ** _Whatever I'm doing at this very minute shouldn't be that important... unless you are Amaimon, then please don't call me back unless it is something urgent... If you are a friend, then sorry~~, I'm too busy at the moment to talk with you, but don't worry..." - ]_ **Mephisto's voice change to a sad, pouty one, **_[ - "... I'll be right there, wherever you are, as soon as I can~!" - ]_**

Fujimoto removed the phone from his ear and tightened his grip on it. A tick mark appeared in the corner of his forehead and he growled, "... Damn it, Mephisto! Of all the times!"

.

* * *

.

Rin stopped running when she reached a light post. She turned around, noticing that no one was behind her. "Hmm? Where's Yukio?" she mumbled to herself. She crossed her arms and was about to retrace her steps when she heard the sounds of laughter. Rin turned to her left and saw a group of guys in front of a bench, in a circle, _'What's going on there?'_ Rin leaned forward, hoping to see whatever it was in the center of their circle.

"HA HA! These stupid animals. They come the moment see breadcrumbs!" one of the guys laughed.

"Yeah, I hear ya!" another one commented.

Rin tilted her head and started walking over to them, _'What're they going on about?'_ At a closer inspection, Rin saw that the group of guys, that were most likely around her age, were cutting the legs off of pigeons. **"... HEY!"** Rin called out to the group of boys.

"Huh?" they all turned around, seeing Rin walked up to them.

"What ya want!?" a guy with light purple hair asked. He then squinted his eyes, "... Wait... not you, Okum-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was punched in the face by Rin and knocked flat on the ground.

"REIJI!" his friends called out to them.

Unfortunately for them, before any of them could do anything, Rin grabbed the big guy on her left and flipped him forward. "You, Bitch!" the guy with the blonde hair tried to stab Rin with a knife, but she turned around in time and was able to catch it. "Huh?"

All four of the guys laid on the ground, covered with cuts and bruises. Their leader, Reiji, laid flat on his back as Rin sat on top of him; forcing him to look up at her. Rin had one of her hands wrapped around his neck and her other one pulling on his hair. "G- Get off of me, y- you crazy woman!" Reiji cried.

Rin tightened her gripped on Reiji's hair. "Listen, scumbag...!" she lowered her head to faced Reiji closer, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. If not, you'll be in some serious pain right about now," Rin growled.

"Y- You freak...!" Reiji returned the growl. As both of them continued to stare at one another intensely, a spark of light appeared in both of their eyes, catching the other off guard.

 _"RIN...!"_ Yukio's voiced called out.

Rin removed her face from Reiji's and turned around, "Yukio?" Rin got off of him, completely forgetting about the glowing red flash she saw in his eyes.

"Let's get out of here!" one of Reiji's friends said, helping him get as far away from Rin as possible. As they left the park, Reiji turned around and glaze at Rin one last time.

When Rin made it to the other gate in the park, she stopped and waved at her brother, who was running toward her, "Hey, Yukio! What took you so long?"

When Yukio finally reached his sister, he stopped and glared at her, "Rin, why the hell did you run off like that!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rin asked, "It's because I love playing tag~."

Yukio looked at his sister in disbelief. He was about to complain about Rin's taste in games when something more important came into his mind, "... Rin, are you, _now_ , finally going to tell me about this school of yours?" Yukio lowered his eyes, putting all of the bags in his hands on the ground.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Didn't I already tell you? I'm going to a high school, starting next week, which is all about art."

Yukio squinted, "No, you didn't! And what high school? I don't remember you ever applying to any!"

Rin snorted, placing her back against the brick wall behind her, "I did... well, sort of. See here, last week during graduation, I accidentally ran into his man when I was running through the school's hallway to get back to my class. He was really hot and tall," Rin looked up at the bright blue sky, "Anyway, we started talking and hit it off really well. Turns out, he knows some people that work there and when he saw the drawings in my book, he said that I should go to this private school," Rin looked back at Yukio, "Isn't it amazing or what!? He said that I didn't even need to interview because our talk _was_ the interview!"

Yukio couldn't believe his ears. His sister got a _scholarship_ to a private school and actually look eager to learn. "... T- That's great, Rin! I... I can't believe," a tender smile made it way across Yukio's face, "So, what's this school called?"

"Lobelia Arts," Rin answered nonchalantly.

"'Lobelia'?" Yukio furrowed his brow as he bent down and reached for Rin's bags, "That name doesn't sound familar. Where is it?"

"Not sure. Somewhere in Paris, France."

Yukio widened his eyes, straightening his back, "'F- France'? As in, _Europe_ and not Japan?"

"Yeah!" Rin removed her back from the brick wall, "I can't wait~! And that's not the best news. It turns out that Lobelia has a bunch of sister schools all over Europe. Including in the UK!" Rin placed her hands on Yukio's shoulders, "I can't believe I got such an amazing ofter!"

"And just when were you going to tell dad and me about this!"

"..." Rin stopped smiling and let go of her brother, taking a few steps back, "What? Didn't I already explain that part?"

"Not the picking up and leaving for Europe part!" Yukio made a confused face, "A-And how the hell can you even? You'll need your passport, something which you never have to begin with, and you'll need dad to sign a bunch of papers and everything!"

"That's what you're worried about?" Rin snorted, rolling her eyes, "Come on, Yukio...!" Rin placed a hand on her hip, "Shouldn't you know your sister better than that?" she smirked.

Yukio took in a _deep_ breath, "... Rin... what did you do?"

Rin grinned devilishly, "Ohh~~, just somethings _here_ and some other things _there_. Nothing **_that_ **_illegal_."

"Rin... What. Did. You. DO!?"

Rin rolled her eyes again and removed her hand from her hip, crossing it over her chest, "If you must know..." she groaned, "... Remember that night when I put a blanket over the old man when he fell asleep in the kitchen?"

"Yeah." _'Where she's going with this?'_

"Well~~... After I put a blanket on him, I got him to thumbprint something for me."

"You did _what_!?"

"Yeah, and as for his signature," Rin started to get jumpy in her spot, switching her weight from one foot to the next, "I forged it."

"WHAT!? H- How can you do something like that, Rin!?"

Rin smirked, "Easily. All you gotta do is take a picture of something with his signature on it and then trace over it... Or you could just do it by memory and practice."

"And your passport?!"

"Ohh, that? Yeah, I found it in this secret room, underneath the church."

"It took a lot of pick-locking but I did it~!" Rin clapped her hands together and smiled sweetly, closing her eyes, "Now... I think I'll go and get something to drink. You want anything?"

"..." Yukio lowered his head.

Rin reopened her eyes and brought her hands to her side, "Yukio, what's up? You're tired or something?"

"Rin, we're going home," Yukio took a step forward and grabbed ahold of Rin's right wrist.

"What? Why?" Rin widened her eyes, "Lunch not until noon. We got time."

"You do, but I don't. Now let's go," Yukio pulled his sister along.

"H- Hey! Let me go!"

* * *

When the twins made it back to their house, they were greeted by their father, who was waiting for them in front of the monastery. "And just where the hell were you two!? Why didn't you tell me you were going out!?" Fujimoto demanded to know.

"Sorry about that, dad, but Rin wanted to do some shopping," Yukio answered, dragging Rin along to their father. When they were close enough to him, Rin snatched back her wrist, rubbing the area where she was touched.

"Really?"

"And that's not all," Yukio began, without a second thought, "Rin _parently_ wanted to go pick up her school's uniform."

"..." Rin's heart skipped a beat and she glared at Yukio in alarm, _'That bastard!'_

"Wha'...!? 'New school's uniform'? But Rin didn't even apply to any high school?" Fujimoto leaned back, "Is this some sort of joke, or is Rin really interested in going to high school?"

"It's no joke, dad. Rin applied for a performing arts school in Europe," Yukio answered.

 _'Artistic field, four-eyes!'_ Rin screamed/corrected inside her head.

"Rin, is that true!?" Shiro glared down at his daughter.

Rin froze and looked up at her father, laughing, "Uhhh... umm... ahh... T- Technically it is bbbbbbbbbuuuuuutttttttttt..." Rin laughed, "... I- I got a scholarship, so it's okay! Haha."

Shiro could not believe his ears, "So it's true!?"

"Urr... ahhh..." Rin smiled.

That answered his question. He took in a deep breath, before saying, "... Rin, go to your room. You're grounded until otherwise."

Rin stopped smiling, "W- WHAT!? You can't do that!"

"I just did; now go to your room! NOW, young lady!" Shiro pointed to the door behind him. Rin was shocked, but gave in and did what she was told. Before Rin could take a full step inside the monastery, Fujimoto said one last thing, "Oh, and you're not going to that school you wanna go to so badly."

"WHAT!?" Rin turned around, "You can't do that!? That's not fair!"

Fujimoto turned around, "Life isn't fair!"

"You know I always wanted to see to the world!"

"Not today or the next you will!"

"I hate you!"

"Good! Now go to your room!"

"Errr!" Rin turned around, slamming the door behind her.

When Rin was far enough from Yukio and Shiro, Yukio let out a sigh, "She's such a handful."

"You can say that again," Fujimoto commented.

* * *

Rin opened her bedroom door and slammed it shut. "Damn it..." she mumbled, walking over to her closet. She opened it and looked at all of the kimonos she had hung, "Why, oh why, is it always the same thing? It's always, _'Watch over your sister, Yukio.' 'Go on and ask her out, Yukio.' 'I know you'll make me proud, Yukio.' 'Yukio, you're the best son a father could ask for~~!'_ ...And Yukio this and Yukio that!" Rin pulled out a soft pink and purple kimono, "As for me, it's all _'Don't do that, Rin.' 'Why can't you be more like Yukio, Rin?' 'You're much too young to date, Rin.'_ And blah, blah, BLAH! ERRR!"

Rin took off her clothes and removed the obi, kimono, hiyoku datejime, and nagajuban (1) from their hanger. Rin was about to put her traditional Japanese clothing on when she heard a knock on the door.

 _"Rin, I brought your clothes. You left them at the store,"_ Yukio's voice called out. Rin froze and untied her datejime. She wore only her white nagajuban as she made her way toward the door. She maintained her stone-cold face as she opened it. Yukio smiled at his sister, "Rin, I brought you your-"

Rin took back her traditional Japanese garb and slammed the door in her brother's face.

 _"... I take it you're still mad about not going to France?"_

"Noo...! I'm mad that I almost lost my clothes!" she mocked sarcastically.

 _"Rin, right now you don't understand, but this is for your own good."_

"How is betraying your own sister for my own good!?" Rin barked at the door.

 _"I didn't betray you, honestly."_

"Yeah, you just sided with our dad instead and snitch on me! AS ALWAYS!"

 _"Rin, you're being dramatic."_

"I am ** _not_** being dramatic! Anyone in their right mind would say these things when put in my shoes. Well, anyone _but_ you!"

 _"... Rin..."_ Yukio lowered his voice, _"Right now you don't understand why dad and I are so protective of you, but one of these days you will. Just try to be a bit more patient and understand."_

"When!? When will I know?" Rin pleaded, "What exactly are you keeping from me _this_ time? You and dad are always doing this and I can't take it anymore!"

 _"Rin..."_

"Just go, Yukio... You've done enough..." Rin walked over to her bed and pulled opened the veil. Afterward, she flopped onto it and placed her face on her pillow. _'I- I can't take it anymore...'_

She looked around her room, through her veil, staring at everything she had in it. From the paintings of the city of New York city she has in one corner of the room to the pictures of landmarks in Los Angeles, California Rin kept on a bulletin board, all the way to books of countries she kept on a bookshelf. _'... I want to leave this place and see the world so badly... or at the very least...'_ Rin looked up at the ceiling and saw a huge painting of the world map that spread to every corner of the ceiling, _'... Be allowed to leave this block alone...'_ Rin closed her eyes, _'... When can I leave? Why can't I leave? Why can't I have a family that'll let me do what I want...? Why...? Just when will my life begin?'_

 **. . .**

Rin opened her eyes and blinked. "... Ahh...!" she yawned, getting up. She looked over at her alarm clock and checked the time. _2:10_. She let out a sigh and got out of bed. _'... I guess I should head downstairs and get my lunch... Can't fight with them forever...'_ Rin groaned. She reached out a grabbed the first kimono she could get her hand on, which was the one from earlier and put it on.

Rin didn't bother to tie it but instead, just chose to stick her arms through the armholes.

* * *

 _"Ahh, yes. That does sound odd."_

Rin made her way downstairs, with her phone in her hand. She was about to take a step on the ground when she started hearing some voices from the room next door.

 _"She said Satan came for her and said that she was the Devil's spawn."_ another voice said.

 _'... Old Man?'_ Rin walked over to the door, next to the stair and placed her ear on it.

 _"... My, my! Rinka drew these~?"_ a different voice said, _"I see we got an artist in the family."_

That when Rin remember she had left her drawing book back at the store. _'Shit! I can't believe I-'_ she was then reminded of her brother and of how he brought her her kimono.

 _"She was somehow able to draw the Gehenna Gate AND have a dream about Satan speaking to her... What does this all mean, Mephisto."_

Rin furrowed her brow, as she continued to listen in on the conversation. She remembered her talk this morning about, but can't seem to figure out why she said all of that or remembered what she dreamed about. _'I mean, who actually remember their dream hours later?'_

 _"Dreams about Satan, visions of those dear to her deaths, and her heart awakening... hmm, interesting. I've heard about stuff like this happening but thought they were all just stories."_

 _'What are they talking about?'_

 _"She wouldn't have reserve any new tacool, would she?"_

 _"No... Rin talked about wanting one, but I never let her."_ Fujimoto's voice answered.

Rin was about ready to open the door and see for herself what they were talking about when she suddenly reserved a text. She looked down at her phone and read the collar ID. _'Urr. What does want?'_ Rin texted, _' What?'_

 ** _' Meet me in the back of the shopping center'_**

She was about to refused when she reserved another text.

 ** _' Got a surprise'_**

Rin chewed the inside of her mouth, before sighing and walking over to the door. _'This better be good, asshole.'_

 _._

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Rin laid on the dirty alley ground, as the same group of guys she fought in the park with, stood around her. Her kimono was mess-up and had blood stains all over it. "... H- Hey, w- what do you guys think we should do now?" the guy was blonde hair and a bandage on his nose asked.

"Do you think we should just leave her here?" the big guy continued.

"Tsk," Reiji, who was isolated from the group, looked towards the exit, "Kill her or have your fill with her... I couldn't really care less about that Human," Reiji said, in a different, more mature voice. He walked over to the exit.

"Huh?! You're just going to leave!?" a guy with a hook over his head asked, "Where are you going!?"

"Home." Without another word, Reiji walked away, leaving his friends and a half-dead Rin laying on the ground.

After their leader left, all of the guys looked back down at Rin. It was silent between the guys until one of them spoke up, "... Well, we can't just let Okumura go off. Her dad's a priest. So, what do you guys think we should do?"

"I don't really want to go to jail, so killing her off the list," the big guy said, "Plus we used to all be friends in junior high."

"How about we just knock her in the head hard enough so maybe if we're lucky, she'll either wake up with memory loss or think's this all some dream?" the guy with blonde hair contributed.

"Good idea."

 _"RIN...!"_

Before any of them could go through with the plan, Father Fujimoto ran into the scene. "Oh, no!" the guy with the hood cried.

"Let's get out of here!" the big guy continued.

When Fujimoto made it to the alley, with a white dog behind him, he found his daughter laying on the ground with soulless, lifeless eyes. "RIN!" Fujimoto ran over to her and placed one of his arms under Rin's shoulder and the other one under her head, "Rin, are you alright!? RIN!? RIN!?"

The dog walked over to the two and stared at Rin with a curious look. He didn't pay any attention to the blood all over her or the torn-up kimono Rin was wearing. Instead, his eyes were locked on the daze look in Rin's eyes and the little bright blue tattoo on one of Rin's shoulders. "... So it has begun... _sign..._ And so young, too."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

(1)

nagajuban - the robe underneath the kimono (usually the color white)

datejime - the long fabric meant to tie the nagajuban

hiyoku - the kimono underneath the main kimono

kimono - the silky robe and main layer of the kimono

obi - the long, wide silky sash meant to tie the kimono

* * *

 **a/n \- AND THAT WAS AN IDEA I GOT INSIDE MY HEAD. I'M SORT OF AT A BIT OF A WRITER'S BLOCK WITH MY OTHER BLUE EXORCIST FANFIC SO I'M WRITING SOMETHING DIFFERENT TO HELP ME COME UP WITH IDEAS. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. ;)**


	2. Page Two

**.**

* * *

 **Main Characters :**

 **Rin, Astaroth, Gedouin**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **2010, April 1  
(1:30 pm)**

 **~x~X~x**

 **Page 2: Rin in Underland**

.

Rin opened her eyes, immediately seeing the blue ceiling above her. She blinked and sat up, _'Urr, my head,'_ Rin looked around the room and saw that there was no one in the hospital room with her. "Why am I in a hospital? And why I'm the only one here?" Rin chewed the inside of her mouth.

 _"Excellent question, my dear~!"_ a high pitched voice said.

"Huh?" Rin looked to her left and then to her right.

 _"Down here."_

Rin looked down by her bedside and saw a little white dog with a pink bow on, wagging his tail at her, "Aww!" Rin smiled, reaching down and picking up the little doggy, "What are you doing here, little guy~?" she asked, placing the dog on her lap, "... Err..." Rin withered, feeling a pain in her stomach.

"I wouldn't try anything too rash. Your wounds are nowhere near healed yet," the dog said.

".." It was true. Almost all of Rin's body was covered and wrapped in bandages, including her left eye. "... D- D- Did you just talk?" Rin asked, picking the dog up and seeing if it had batteries.

"Yes, yes, I know. But that's not important right now," The dog forced itself out of Rin's hand, startling her further, and back on the floor. Right before its feet could touch the ground, a pink clown surrounded him. When it cleared, it reviewed Mephisto standing tall and proud. "Right now, what _is_ important is us talking about you~!" Mephisto pointed his finger at a very scared and confused Rin.

"... Urr... umm... urr..." Rin gulped, "... A- And w- what's th- there's to talk about...?" she laughed nervously, _'... This can't be real.'_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Else Where**

 **.**

Astaroth sat on a red velvet couch, inside of a luxurious train car along. The car he was in was filled with fine, decorative pieces of furniture and only the finest fruits. The only picture frame inside the entire car was right next to him, sitting on a little coffee table. Astaroth looked down at it, seeing a very detailed oil-painting of eight, very well dressed individuals.

He sighed before looking outside the window behind him; seeing the empty, black, nothingness that continues to make noise. Even after the conductor entered the car, he didn't so much as take his eyes off of it. "Pardon my intrusion, Milord, but I need to make an exception of the place," the conductor bowed.

"Make it quick," the King of Rot said in a low tone, still not looking at the conductor.

"Of course, My King," the conductor raised his head. He was about to walk pass Astaroth when he snapped his fingers.

"Ahem! Forgetting something?" Astaroth held out his hands, glaring up at the train worker.

The conductor stopped and looked down at the red-eyes Demon. "My apologies," the man reached into his coat and took out a rolled up newspaper. He handed it to him.

"I'll forgive your insolent just this once," he warned, rudely swiping the newspaper away. He then read the headline and chuckled, as the conductor looked through the bar.

The front page showed a moving-colored picture of a well-dressed woman with long, wavy, yellow hair with red highlights having a glass of wine with a man with raven black hair.

 _'That bitch, E_ _lektra, already finding herself new money and power to shack with.'_ Astaroth thought, as he raised his left hand and flicked the conductor, who was aiming a gun at him, in the chest. After the Demon, with the enormous hole in his chest, fell to the ground, Astaroth turned the page in his reading.

 _Immortal Spirits Are History_

 _IZI_

 _It has been almost_ twenty-five days _since His Majesty's departure into Assiah._ _Since then, Mother Gehenna has continued to weaken considerably because of the_ _lack thereof, leading many to_ _fall under the impression_ _that the Father of Us All is no more. Is this the first sign of the Knights going into the offense in their long-standing war with Demonkind that has lasted for over_ eight and a half _years?_

 _That can be demonstrated further with the Knights' latest catch, Virgo, of the Twelve Zodiac; yet another Immortal Spirit._

 _And what news of the Royal Family? For a while, they have remained out of the public's eye. Even the ever, enthusiastic, King Samael has remained silence for-_

Astaroth crumbled up the paper and threw it across the room, watching as it rots away. "DAMN IT!" He then narrowed his eyes and stared down at his former killer, _'If this keeps up... Gehenna with fall.'_

 _._

* * *

.

Rin sweated and leaned back in her bed, _'... That's what they were keeping from me...?'_

"Unfortunately so, I can't really let your existent go unnoticed any longer," Mephisto said, sinisterly, "As the child of Satan, we of the Knight of the True Cross must exterminate you. So either you try to kill me and go on the run or let my men kill you," Mephisto pointed his thumb at the door behind him. Rin looked in that direction and can only assume that there was someone outside listening in. "But, of course, if you don't like either of those, then I guess you could always just save us the trouble and kill yourself~," Mephisto grinned, "So, which is it going to be, my young acquaintance?"

"... Urr... umm..." Rin gulped. Her entire body was trembling before the man before her and she could hardly speak.

"I don't really want to rush you or anything like that, but I'm a very busy man, so could you hurry up with your answer?" Mephisto asked playfully.

"... I- I... I choose..." Rin was so very confused and didn't know what to do at the moment, before something came into her mind, "Wait...!" she widened her eyes, "You said that you made a deal with my old man, right?"

"Yes, that's true," Mephisto nodded.

"And you also said that if I ever became too much for my dad to handle than my life is in your hands, right?" Rin raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Yes, and that's also true. Is there a point?"

Rin smiled pleasingly, "So in other words~~, until then, I'm not your anything!"

"..." Mephisto widened his eyes, amusement clearly written on his face.

Rin pointed her finger at him, "Yeah, I get it. I'm the Devil's daughter, but right now is no different from when I was five, one, ten, and fourteen!" Rin put on a smugged grin, "I never did and I still don't have any pointy ears, tail, horns, or whatever so I'm not a Demon yet. Plus, my old man didn't say I was too much for him yet, so ha!"

Mephisto blinked. There was a moment of silence in the room before Mephisto broke it by laughing, "AHA HAHAHA! Ha ha ha HA! You know what... I think I like you!" Mephisto wiped the tear drop from his eye, "You're a clever one, you know that?" Mephisto then calmed himself and said, "You're absolutely right, so I guess for now I could leave you the way you are. But, however, you must know that Demons of all _class_ and _territory_ will come after you for all kinds of reasons. Demons who will do a lot more to you than give you a few cuts. Therefore, I think it would be best if you were to be moved to a more _sheltered_ place."

"'Sheltered'?" Rin repeated, "Wait, don't tell me I gotta go to one of though isolated safe houses?"

"No, no!" Mephisto shook his head, "If we do that, then you'll never get any form of education...! We wouldn't want that," Mephisto made a brochure appeared in his hand and handed it to Rin, "So instead, I would like you to come and live in my school~."

Rin looked down at the colored papered and narrowed her eyes, "... 'True Cross Academy'...? Wait... WHAT!? Uh-uh! No way. Not happening!" Rin glared back up at Mephisto, "I'm not going to Yukio's smart-ass boarding school! That place's totally stuck up! Not to mention I'm an art student and not a brainy-act like my brother!"

Mephisto sneered, "Yes, I heard about that. Your dream is to see the world and to become an artist, correct?"

Rin nodded.

"But unfortunately, your brother and Fujimoto won't even let you leave your own block without someone watching you."

Again, Rin nodded. A bit more annoyed this time.

"Then here's what I suppose. You'll come to my school and continued to attend it until you graduate it in your senior year with your class, and in exchange, I'll make it so that you'll be able to go wherever you want to in the world afterward~! Not a bad deal, right?"

Rin pouted, "Sure, sure, not at all~~! Except maybe for the one tiny, little fact that, by then, I'll be an adult and won't need anyone permission to travel."

Mephisto sneered again, "Yes, yes, but what about college? Don't tell me you're not interested? If you want, I could write you a recommendation to the University of your choosing. I'm a very powerful and wealthy man, afterall~."

Rin blinked, _'Is this guy for real? Talk about vain and prideful.'_ "Not really. Last I check, you don't need to go to University when you're an artist, but I guess culinary school could do."

Mephisto's grin grew, "So we are in agreement?"

Rin shrugged, "Sure, why not."

"Excellent," Mephisto got up, "Then I'll go and inform your father of the arrangement. Enjoy your rest~!" Mephisto got up and made his way to the door, "Oh, and don't go anywhere _too_ far, alright?"

When Rin was along again, she clenched her fist and looked down, growling. _'... They lie to me... my own family... Yukio too...? H- How could they!?'_ "ERRR." In her frustration and anger, a little flicker of blue flames cloaked Rin's fist, catching her off guard. "AHH...!" Rin started shaking her hand and blowing on it as fast as she could, trying to put out the fire. When it finally went away, Rin stared at her hand in complete shock, _'... I- It wasn't even hot...'_ "I- Is this what the clown was talking about...? M- My powers...?" _'Damn it... why didn't they tell me about this?! They just handed it over to some weirdo to do the job for them! Those jerks.'_ Rin turned her head to the window, looking out of it until her eye spotted something in the corner of the window frame. Rin got off of her hospital bed and made her way over to it. _'What's this doing here?'_

What Rin saw was an old-fashion silver key with a bow that resembled a kings crown with a red gem in the center of it. It was attached to a silver necklace, that had a little card tied to it.

Rin unfolded the greeting card and read what's inside it.

 _ **'~My Gift to You~**_

 _ **Place it into ANY doorknob and think of a specific remember, take the key out after you do so.**_

 _ **You wouldn't want anyone following you or getting their hands on your one of a kind key~!'**_

"..." Rin sweat-drop, _'Okay... sorry, but WHAT!?'_ Rin turned around, looking for someone to fill her in and give her some help. But oddly enough, the nurse wasn't even in the large standard ward. "Okay, something's up." Rin walked over to the door but tripped and fell before she got there. "... owwwwch..." Rin cried. Because her body wasn't even close to recovering, mainly because she just got all of her wounds the night before, Rin was haven't a very hard time moving about. "Errr..." Luckily, for her, she spotted a pair of crutches underneath a bed. Rin crawled over to it and used them to pick herself up.

Once up, Rin made her way over to the door again. But when she got there, she discovered that the door was locked.

"W- Whaaa...?! Hey, open up!" Rin called, but no one responded, "Yukio...!? Dad...!? Whatever your name was!? Heelllloooooooo...!? Anyone?!" Rin gulped, feeling very disgusted. _'... Okay... first some mysterious weirdo showed up and tells me about another world and what I'm really am. Then, I found a breath-taking key, that I guess is magical or whatever. And now the door's lock...? Am I in some hero's legend or something!?'_ Rin tightened her gripped on the key and looked down at it. "... Should I...?" she mumbled to herself. Rin slowly brought the key to the doorknob, _'Oy...! There's isn't even a keyhole! And even if there were one, this thing's way too big-'_ To Rin's surprise, the key went into the doorknob, even though there wasn't a keyhole. "... What the..." Rin snatched her hand back, letting one of her crutches fall to the ground. "D- Did it just...!" Rin reached for the doorknob and pulled the key out. Afterward, Rin pushed the door forward. "... Whoa..."

Through the door, Rin saw a restaurant's hallway and quickly closed the door.

"What the...!?" Rin opened the door again and saw a blue wall. She stuck her head through it and discovered that it lead to the hospital's hallway. Rin then pulled her head back and closed the door. _'Huh? Was I just imagining it...? No, that doesn't sound like something I would do.'_ Rin brought the key back to the doorknob and repeated the process she did the first time. There she saw it, the same restaurant's hallway. _'Should I...?'_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Unknown Location**

Rin stepped out of the door and into the restaurant, only having one crutch with her. She slowly walked over to the dining room, where all of the customers were. "... No way..." Rin looked around, seeing an ordinary restaurant with a lot of happy people eating. "... How did I...? Wasn't I just...?" Rin looked back and forth between the hallway and the restaurant, _'Am I dreaming or is this really real...?!'_

 _"Hello, Ms., would you like to order~?"_

Rin turned around, seeing a young woman, with a huge smile spread across her face. "... Urr... umm..." Rin took a step back, "... S- Sure...?"

"Great~~! Why would you like to try first~!" the woman leaned forward, "Would you like the shrimp dumpling first~? They're always good! Or maybe you want dessert right off the back~~! If so, we have a wonderful variety of ice cream, cakes, and sweets~!"

Rin smiled nervously. She would have sworn so saw a bright yellow light surrounding the waitress as she spoke. _'... Okay... is it just me or is she a little bit too friendly even by my stander?'_ "... Urrr... Yoouuuu kknnnnooooooooww... I just remember," Rin back away to the side, "I gotta go to this place to meet this guy, soooo... BYE~!" Rin turned tail and ran as fast as she could out of the restaurant.

"Bye, come again soon~!" the waitress waved.

* * *

Rin ran out of the restaurant and immediately stopped herself before she could get very far. She looked around, noticing everyone happy, upbeat attitude, all of the white foxes display, and the food that everyone was eating.

 _"I think the octopus balls are my favorite~! You gotta try some!"_

 _"Only after you eat some of this!"_

 _"I feel so much better after I paid a visit to the shrine~!"_

 _"Mama, can we get some ice cream?"_

 _"Sure sweety! Only after we get some pie to go~~!"_

 _"It's always so much fun here in Foxes Alley!"_

"... Umm... Am I in some sort of festival?" Rin thought out loud. _'M- Maybe I should head back home... Yeah, that's probably it. I must be dreaming. Haha. I hit my head too hard on the floor and now I'm-'_

 _"Excuse me, Ms..."_

Rin turned to her right and looked down, seeing an old man with a sweater vest on pulled on her nagajuban. _'... Wait...'_ Rin looked down at her clothes, realizing that she's only in her nagajuban and datejime. _'... How embarrassing.'_ Rin blushed, _'This really gotta be a nightmare!'_

"... Ms, do you mind moving? You're blocking the way in," the old man said.

"Huh?" Rin turned around, realizing that she was blocking the restaurant's front door, "O- Oh! S- Sorry about that, Sir!" Rin got out of the way.

"It's alright. No harm 'done."

 _'This old man seems normal enough. Maybe I should ask him.'_ "Urr... E- Excuse me, but do you know where we're are? I- I think I'm lost."

"Huh?" the man looked up at Rin, "You don't know? We're by Inari shrine."

"'Inari shrine'?" Rin repeated, _'Never heard that name before.'_ "Where's that?"

"In Shimane Prefecture, on the end of Japan. Anything else you want to know of?"

"... N- No," Rin shook her head. She watched as the man stepped into the restaurant. _'... Okay, so I'm still in Japan... But how the hell did I get here!?'_

 _"Free sample~!"_

Rin turned to her right and saw a shrine maiden holding a tray of little sliders on it. "... Urr... N- No thanks-"

"But it's really good~! Try one! Just one!" the woman insisted, holding the tray closer to Rin's face.

"I said no thanks," Rin sweat-drop and tried to turn around.

"Just one~?"

"No."

"Come on~~?"

"Maybe later...!" Rin tried walked around but the woman got in front of her.

"Please...?" the woman pouted. Rin stared at her for a moment before sighing and reaching for one of them. "Come back for more if you want some~!" the woman turned around and walked away.

 _'... Okay... let's rethink things...'_ Rin brought her arm that was holding the slider to her mouth and bit it, "... Ummm...!" She then removed it from her mouth, seeing the teeth mark on it, _'... That rules out dreaming... so that means I'm still awake and **this is all really happening...!** But how...?'_ Rin looked around again as she brought the slider to her mouth.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **True Cross City, Hospital**

 **.**

Yukio and Fujimoto stood against the hallway wall as Mephisto stood across from them, explaining a few things. "What, you're kidding?" Fujimoto cried.

"No, no, I'm afraid it's the truth," Mephisto answered, with a grin, "Young Rin Okumura is determined to go to True Cross Academy with her brother and stay close to where her dear old daddy work. She said so herself."

"You told her about the Order and everything?!" Yukio commented.

"More or less. I told her that Demons exist and that her father and brother are Exorcists. Everything else can be saved for a later date," Mephisto clapped his hands together and smiled, "Isn't this better? Now we both get what we want~."

Yukio looked down and tightened his fist, _'Rin, just what are you thinking?'_

* * *

"... Rin, we need to talk...!" Yukio demanded, opening Rin's hospital room door. He looked around the room, noticing that no one was there, "... Rin...?"

"Oh, my," Mephisto commented, stepping into the room with Fujimoto closed behind, "... It seems as though our young half-blood has gone off somewhere without telling any of us," Mephisto's smile grew when he noticed that the key he left behind was no longer there.

"I'm calling Rin," Yukio stated, getting out his phone.

"Good idea," Fujimoto agreed.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **The Land of Inari, Foxes Alley**

 **.**

Rin made her way up to the shrine of Inari with a paper bag full of peace buns in her arms. She bit one of them and smiled, _'I don't even like peace bun but ummmmm~~ these taste amazing!'_

 _ ***RING, RING!***_

Rin reached into her nagajuban's left sleeve and pulled out her cell phone. She didn't bother to check the caller ID before putting her phone next to her ear, "Yeah, what's up!?" Rin smiled, indulging herself with her buns.

 _ **[ - "Rin, where are you!?" - ]**_ Yukio's voice called her the other side of the line.

"Oh, hey, Yukio~! You know... I was so **not** thinking about you until now! What's new~!?" When Rin reached the top of the steps, she took a seat on a bench next to a man with blonde hair, in a black coat.

 _ **[ - "I'm fine, but where are you?" - ]**_ Yukio repeated himself.

"You know~~, I'm not really sure myself! Haha. But right now, I'm by some shrine."

 _ **[ - "'Shrine'? What shrine?" - ]**_

"Hmmm... I think it was call _Foxes Something_. No, no, wait, I think that was the name for the shopping center. Hmmm... could you get back to me on that?"

 _ **[ - "Rin, this isn't some laughing matter! Think!" - ]**_

"I am, I am...!" Rin fanned her brother off, cheerfully. She didn't fully understand it but she was being very cheerful, even for her. "Ummm... maybe it was called Inari or something."

 _ **[ - "'Inari'? Where's that?" - ]**_

"No clue~~! Haha!" Rin laughed, biting into another peace bun, "Any how~~, if you want, I could go and ask-"

"Alright, I'll be there," the man seated next to Rin said to his phone.

When the man got up, Rin finally noticed him and what he wa wearing. To Rin's surprised, the man was wearing a long black coat very simulator to the one she saw her step-dad wear around the house. _**[ - "Rin, hello. Are you still there? Rin!?" - ]**_

Rin chewed the inside of her mouth, _'Could that man be one of those so-called Exorcists,_ too?' Rin narrowed her eyes, remembering the anger she built up inside from earlier. She hanged up her phone and got up, leaving her bag of food on the bench. _'Let's just see what these_ Exorcists _are all about.'_

* * *

Rin followed the man with blonde hair through the woods, all the way up to a large building more-or-less next to the Inari shrine. When he got to the gate, Rin saw that there was another man already waiting in front of the gate. "Glad you could make it, Loan," the other man spoke. He was a middle-aged man with glasses, also in an Exorcist uniform.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Loan, the man Rin was following, said.

"Shall we go in?"

"Yeah."

 _'They sort of sounds like two dudes from a mystery movie who's getting ready to do some nasty deeds.'_ Rin watched as the gate opened for the two men and before long, it closes when they were behind it. _'... What's in there? And what're they're doing?'_ Rin was about to go after them, but then she finally noticed the two guards standing watch. _'Damn it! What now!?'_

 _ ***RING, RING!***_

"..." Rin widened her eyes, realizing that her phone was going off.

 _ ***RING, RING!***_

She reached for her cell phone and checked the caller ID. _'Yukio? Wha' do you want?'_ Rin turned her phone off and then set it to vibrate. _'Not now, dude. I'm just about to learn more about this so-call secret life of yours.'_ Rin watched as a middle-aged couple walked up the pavement, laughing.

"Isn't this great, honey!? Now we'll get to be closer to the shrine!" the woman went.

"Yeah, I know! You should have seen all of our friends, they were so jealous! Haha!" the man continued, "But I'm sure they'll be selected sooner or later."

"You have our invite, right? We can't get in without it."

"Don't worry, it's right here!"

Rin's smile grew went she saw the man waved a white envelope in the air. _'Perfect.'_ Rin looked back up at the guards, noticing that they were too far up to see the couple, and then at them. "Excuse me!" Rin stepped out of the bushes.

"Huh?" the couple looked at Rin. "What's the matter, sweety?" the woman asked cheerfully.

"Can I come with you to that building?" Rin pointed to the gate up ahead, "See here, some people I know are in there and they sort of went up ahead without me. So can I?" Rin looked back at the couple, "It won't take long."

The man asked, "Were you selected?"

 _''Selected'? For what?'_ "... urr... I think so... But I don't have my invite... Maybe I drop it somewhere. Haha."

"Well, in that case, sure, you can come with us into Inari Bright Future Organization."

 _'Inari Bright Future Organization"? That's the cheesiest name I've ever heard? What is it anyway?'_ "Thanks," Rin quickly walked up to them and gave the woman a hug. _'Sweet... now all I gotta do is get inside. Shouldn't be hard.'_

All three of them walked up the steps until they reached the gate. "Do you have the selection paper?" the gate on their right asked.

"It's right here!" the man handed the gate his envelope.

The guard took it and read inside, "... Okay. Welcome to Inari Bright Future Organization."

Rin watched as the gate opened for them, reviewing another stone pathway, leading to another set of doors. _'Yukio, before tomorrow when I gotta go to your school, I'm going to learn just what you were hiding from me. And when I know, I'm going to beat the crap out of you for it!'_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Inside, Inari Bright Future Organization**

 **.**

A short, fat man, in a white lab coat, stood before an examination bed. He was in the middle of dissecting the body strapped to the table when one of the scientists standing off to the side suddenly said, "Doctor Gedouin, we have just been informed that Loan Bianchi and Saburota Todo have arrived."

"Huh? And just who are they?" Doctor Gedouin turned around, reviewing a half-shaven face with glasses.

"Bianchi is one of the spies we have stationed in The Knight of the True Cross' Vatican Branch and Todo is a _Savior_ in training."

"Ohh~, a 'Savior in training' you say~?" Gedouin chuckled.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Rin**

 **.**

Rin sat in a waiting room with the middle-aged couple. There wasn't much inside the room except for a coffee table and a bookshelf. Luckily, there was a window to the right of Rin and an air vent behind her. "Aren't you going to eat any?" the man asked, munching down on a submarine sandwich.

"You'll need your strength if you're going to look for your friends," the wife continued.

Rin smiled sweetly and tilted her head to one side, "Thanks, but I'll be fine. I think I'll start looking," Rin got up and made her way to the door. When she opened the unlocked door, Rin saw the shopping mall she walked through to get inside. _'Okay, so where were those men in the coats?'_ As Rin walked through the mall, she couldn't help but get a strange feeling. Mainly due to the strange smell, she was picking up. "Hey, buddy...!" When Rin turned the corner, she saw someone slowly walked up to her, "... Have you seen two men in black...?! One has blonde hair and the other had glasses!"

 _ **"... huu... huu... huuu... gryyy...!"**_

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that!?" Rin called back, taking a seat forward. From a closer inspection, Rin could see that the man walking up to her was dressed in a white patient outfit and had black-ish, brown skin.

 _ **"... GRRYYYY... HUUUGGRRRYYYYYYY...!... Meat..."**_

"... Urr... If you want some food then try something from the stands next to ya!" Rin started to sweat, _'... What is this guy...? He sort of reminds me of a... a..."_

 _ **"... BBrrrraaaaaaaaiinnnssssssss...!**_ _ **BBrrrraaaaaaaaiinnnssssssss...!**_ _ **BBrrrraaaaaaaaiinnnssssssss...!"**_

"..." Rin gulped, "... Z- ... Z-... Zombies..." Rin mumbled, taking a step back, "... Urr?" Rin slowly looked behind her when she felt her back hit something soft, yet firm, **"... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Down Stairs**

 **.**

Bianchi and Todo stepped into a room to find Gedouin already waiting for them on a two cushion couch. "Good, good, so glad that you could arrive, Mr. Todo~," Gedouin smiled. His eyes then shifted to Loan, "By the way, not to intrude or anything, but what business do you have here in the Eastern Laboratory? Shouldn't you be in the Knights' branch deceiving everyone and gathering information for our cause...? Because really, if you can't do the job you were hired for then what good are you, hmm...?"

"Tsk," Loan lowered his brow, taking a seat across from Gedouin on the couch, "The higher-ups move me to the Japanese Branch to act as a teacher for the cram school."

"Ohh~, so in other words, you got demoted," Gedouin mocked, "But anyway, your demotion - which caused your now useless to the Illuminati - doesn't explain why you are here in my laboratory. So care to explain?"

Before Loan could answer the rude Doc's question, Todo did for him, "I invited Loan here today because I was holding to get his input on a few things."

"'His input'? On what?" Gedouin stopped smiling, "My research is flawless and the things I create are only proof of my genius~," Gedouin then scanned Loan from head to toe, "What could he possibly know? He just some low-wage spy that may very well lose his job and place, here, in the Illuminati. Well, that said, if he ever really did have a place, to begin with~," the man chuckled.

Todo laughed along with the Doc, "I met his personal opinion. You know, as a friend to a friend."

"I see," Gedouin got off of the couch and made his way to the door, "Well, whatever the case, let's get started. I'm a very busy man with lots to do and so little time left."

"Of course..." When Gedouin left the room and his footstep became very difficult to hear, Todo dropped his smile and slouched, "... Now, do you see why I wanted you to come with me, Bianchi?"

"... Yeah, I do," Loan nodded, "I'll admit, the Doc's may be a genius but he can be such a-"

"I know," Todo got up, _'Everyone in Japan knows.'_

* * *

Todo laid down on an examination bed, with his shirt off - reviewing a muscular body - as the Doc held a needle to his neck. "You may feel a slight bit of pain," Gedouin warned.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll survive it," Todo said, with little to no emotion.

"Well, of course. If you can't do that much then what good are you to us," Gedouin smiled. He was about to press the needle into the side of Todo's neck when the scientist, who was seated in front of the monitors, interrupted by saying, ' **HHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!?'**

"Doctor Gedouin, we have a problem," the man said.

"Err," Gedouin frowned and turned around, "And what is it this time!?"

"There seems to be an intruder within the building."

"WHHAAAATT...!? Why am I only now hearing about this!?" Gedouin lowered his arms, running over to the monitors.

"Is there a problem?" Loan butted in, walking over to the Doc.

Gedouin ignored that, as he looked down at the scene that showed Rin standing on top of a clothing stand with five zombies in front of her, "Zoom in. I want to see the ugly face of the stupid Human that dare think he can just waltz in here."

The scientist did that, "As you can see, the area on her shoulder, where the young girl is covering, is the spot where she was bitten by one of the failures. Oddly, enough, where most people would either lose consciousness or still stay conscious but lose next to all the strength, she doesn't seem to be expecting either one of them."

"That does sound strange," Todo said, standing next to Loan, "So what are you going to do, Doctor Gedouin?" Todo looked down at the Doc, "Doctor Gedouin?"

Gedouin remained silent, only paying attention to Rin. He then smiled creepily and said, "Bring her to me."

"Right away," the scientist said.

Todo leaned closer to Loan, "Well, things are getting interesting," he whispered.

.

* * *

 **{Rin's POV}**

"Let go of me...!" I screamed. One minute I was surrounded by a bunch of these creepy-ass zombies and the next thing I know it, I was being pulled into a strange room by two men in oddly colored, yet fashionable, military outfits. When we got into the room, I was forced to get down on my knees and bowed. "Errr...!"

"Well, now~~," a voice went. I didn't know why but just hearing that voice made my skin crawl. "So you're the little intruder," the voice continued. I could hear his footstep getting closer and closer to me.

I lifted my head and saw a little, fat man in the same uniform as the two goons behind me and a white lab coat. "Sorry about that," I half smiled, "I didn't mean to break in here. I just wanted to look for a couple of people."

"Ohh, and just who might that be, hmm? Your parents?" the man growled.

I laughed, nervously, shifting my eyes from the short doctor to the two standing off to the side. To my surprise, I saw the same two men I was following here. "It's you two!" I cried.

"Err?" the doctor turned to his side, looking at the two Exorcists, "You know her or something?"

"No, never seen her before in my life," the man with the blonde hair answered.

"I don't think so..." the other man, the one much older, answered as well, "Ms., who are you?" the Exorcist with the glasses looked down at me.

 _'Should I tell them my name? I could get in trouble for this if these two really do work with my old man and brother.'_ "... Urr... how about you tell me your name first, okay?" I smiled, nervously.

I looked back at the doctor and saw that he looked extra piss, "A smart one, are we? Well, whatever. Since you're going to die, I guess there's no harm done." My smile changed to a normal one and I closed my eyes. "But then again, I don't really see the need to tell a worn, like you, who I am." My smile dropped and reopened my eyes. Before I knew it, the Doc was holding onto my chin and forcing me to look up at him.

 _'... Owwwcchhh...!'_ If it wasn't for the shape my body was in, I would have spit in the man's face. _'Wait... why aren't I? My mouth still works!'_

"But as a congratulation prize for making it here, I going to tell you what exactly this is that I'm going to inject into you." The creepy-ass doctor held a needle in his hand and pointed the tip into the air.

 _'Errr... Where're the creep-ass zombies when I need them...? I think I rather deal with them instead.'_

"This here is one of my elixirs. If you're lucky, it'll turn you _**immortal**_ and heal all of those wounds of yours," the doc smiled, "But if you become a failure, then it's bye-bye to you." His smile then turned back into a twisted one and I could only guess that his eyes were looking at the human-size, bloody bite mark on my left shoulder. "But seeing as how you're not a zombie yet, even though you were bitten, I have a feeling that you won't die so easily."

I half smiled again, feeling the sweat on my face, "... That's good to know, but... what if... what if I don't really want to become immortal?"

The man sneered, looking at me with disbelieve, "You? Don't want to be immortal? To have eternal beauty, power, and a body that would never die?... Do you honestly expect me to believe that? Who wouldn't want that!? You'll have to be incredibly stupid and crazy to not want that!?"

 _'Why is this guy getting so worked up? If he wants it, then inject it into himself, not me!'_ "Haha... Well, I've heard that before." _'Why the hell did I come here again!? All I wanted was to get some answers that I'm sure my so-call 'family' would never tell me! This can't be real... WAKE UP...! Wait up, wait up, wait up!'_

"Oh, I believe you." The man lowered the needle, I could feel my heartbeat racing. I looked back at the two men in black with pleading eyes, but the one with glasses just stood there was an amusing look while the other just remain emotionless. "This'll only hurt for a little bit... if you're lucky," the man laughed.

"AHHH...!" When the needle was injected into my neck, I could feel an awful pain coursing through my entire neck and before long, the pain spread to the rest of my body. The last thing I saw before passing out wasn't the three men faces, but a pair of sad, black orbs belonging to someone strap down to a table.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

 **Oh, and I rewrote some parts...**


	3. Page Three

A STORY ABOUT MISTRUST, MISUNDERSTAND, LONELINESS, FRIENDSHIP, FAMILY, AND ACCEPTING.

* * *

 **Main Characters :**

 **Rin, Gedouin, Izumo, Yukio, Mephisto**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **2010, April 2**

 **(11:52 am)**

 **~x~X~x**

 **Page 3: True Cross Academy**

 **.**

 **{ Third Person's POV}**

Rin sat in the back of a car, looking very nervous, as a girl with long purple hair sat next to her. Rin was wearing a black blazer over a white dress shirt, pink skirt, and a black and red necktie, while the girl to her right was wearing a yellow sweater-vest over a white dress shirt and pink bow, and a pink skirt. The girl with purple hair looked up front, staring at Loan's eyes through the mirror. She flinched when Loan returned her gaze through the reflection. The girl then turned her head to Rin and asked, "What's up with you? Why are you so nervous?"

Rin smiled weakly, looking at the girl, "It's nothing... It's just that, well," Rin gulped and looked down at her lap, "If my brother sees me coming out of this car... well... there's a good chance he'll kill me."

"That's it?" the girl made a questionable face.

"Yeah..." Rin started to sweat, "But thanks for asking, Kamiki. It's nice that you're worried about me."

"..." Kamiki looked almost alarmed, "... Don't kid yourself. Why would I ever be worried about someone like you."

Rin froze, dropping her smile and slouching, "Well that's harsh... And here I thought we could be friends."

"And why would I want to do something like that?" Kamiki looked the other way.

Loan, who was driving the car, looked through his mirror at Rin and Kamiki. _'To think, this was the end result,'_ he thought, _'I don't know who should I feel sorrier for. The Pal_ _adin's daughter or that Kamiki girl.'_

 **. . .** _The two guards released Rin and allowed her to fall to the ground. "... Urr..." she groaned when her face hit the ground._

 _"What? That's it?" G_ _edouin complained, taking a step back, "And here I thought you were special."_

 _"Hmm? What's this?" Todo went, walking over to Rin's phone that fell off of her, "Her cell phone?" Todo picked it up and turned it on. He immediately widened his eye when he saw what was on the lock screen. "... Doctor Gedouin... You may want to take a look at this?"_

 _"What is it?" Loan walked over to his friend and looked at the screen, "... Oh no..." Loan sweated._

 _"What, what?! What is it?" Gedouin looked at the screen. What he saw was a picture of Rin standing next to Fujimoto and Yukio. "Who are they? Someone important?"_

 _"Very... Well, the man with the white hair at least," Loan gulped, "He's the_ _Paladin..."_

 _"WHHAAAATT...!" Gedouin looked up at the man, "You're certain?!"_

 _"Umm," Loan nodded, "I'm sure."_

 _"And the young man next to him is none other than Yukio Okumura," Todo added, frowning, "He's a prodigy Exorcist and rumor has it that he'll become an Upper-Second class Exorcist real soon and be transferring to the Vatican main HQ," Todo looked back down at Rin's lying body, "But all said and done, Mr. Okumura's not that big of a problem. What is, is the Paladin's and this girl's relationship with eac_ _h other."_

 _"Do you think she's Sir Fujimoto's daughter? I remember only ever being told that the Paladin has one child, and that would be Yukio Okumura."_

 _"Yes... very odd, indeed. Why is that?" Todo asked himself._

 _"Well, what should we do now...!?" Gedouin butted in, not liking not being included in the conversation, "If this girl really is the Paladin's daughter, or at the very least have a close connection to him, the Knights will surely send a search team!"_

 _"And they'll probably start with Inari Shrine," Todo said, strolling through Rin's contact history._

 _"So what should we do with her?" Loan looked down at Rin, "Should we erase her memory and send her on her way?"_

 _"We could... But we'll have to inform the Northern America Laboratory about it first. They're the one with the only mine wiping device."_

 _"Errr...!" Tones of tick-marks started appearing all over Gedouin's forehead,_ 'If I do that, then Lord Lucifer will, without a doubt, find out my mistake...! No, I can't have that!' _"I have a better idea!" Gedouin declared._

 _"You do?" Loan looked down at the Doc._

 _"Well, of course, I do!" Gedouin answered, defensively. He then grinned devilishly, "Instead of wiping the Paladin's girl's memory, we should instead make her_ **join the Illuminati**

 _Loan and Todo looked at one another, not knowing exactly what to say. "A-Are you should about that?" Todo asked._ **. . .**

Loan looked back at the road and sighed, _'... Poor kids... One of them's blind to the world ahead and the other knows_ too _much... These are the moments in life that I regret ever joining the Illuminati.'_

"No way..." Rin leaned toward her window, "This is what our school looks like...?"

.

* * *

 **{ Izumo's POV}**

"No way..." Rin leaned toward her window, "This is what our school looks like...?"

I looked back at the girl next to me. _'What's_ _Gedouin_ _up to this time? And just where did he find this... this kid? She's the one he choose to make sure I stay in line?'_

 _ **This Earlier Morning**_

 **. . .** _I sat in my colorless, lifeless, empty bedroom, on my bed doing what I normally do... **Nothing**. Every day was the same as before. The only thing I ever looked forward to was getting to go to school. There, I actually get the chance to do different kind of stuff than what I normally do._

 _But at the end of every school day, when school was let out, someone was always there waiting for me in front of the gate. That person was my escort_ home. _Once back, I do my homework, practice the Possession Ritual, do some meditating, eat, and then sleep. That's all I ever do now of days._ '... I can't wait to leave for True Cross Academy; a boarding school far, far away from this **rat hole** , where I can hang out with Paku, my one, and only true friend.'

 _I turned my head to the door when I heard it slid open. As excepted, the woman that normally showed up to deliver me my food was there, but... who was the one next to her? She had really messy, long black, hair - longer than mine - that reached toward her mid-thigh and was dressed in nothing but a white kimono with bloodstains all over it._

'Why's she covered in blood? Is she one of those _tourists_ that were stupid enough to get reeled in...? No... that doesn't sound right. If so, she wouldn't be down here.'

 _"Izumo_ _Kamiki_ _, Dr. Gedouin wanted to be here in person to say goodbye, but he was too busy with work," the woman said._

 _I got off my bed and stood before them. "Who's the girl?" I asked._

 _"This here is Ms. Rin Okumura. Her job is to watch over you while you're studying at True Cross Academy and to make sure that you don't forget why you're there in the first place."_

 _I lowered my eyes,_ 'Tsk. Typical. Why am I not surprise Gedouin would pull something like this?'

 _The girl stepped forward and smiled._ _"Hi, it's Rin. You?"_

 _"Wouldn't you listening?" I asked rudely, "It's Izumo Kamiki. And don't tell me your name. I already heard it the first time."_

 _"... O... kay..." For reasons I didn't understand, Okumura looked confused and surprised. "So do I change here or what?" The girl looked back at the woman._

 _"Yes. Here you go," the woman handed the girl a neatly folded pair of school uniform._

 _"Thanks~!" Okumura eagerly took it, "Wow... this is a really nice fabric."_

 _"Hurry up and get chance. You too, Izumo. Afterward, go upstairs; your driver should be there waiting."_

 _After that, the woman left me alone with this girl. I watched as she took off her white kimono, reviewing a body almost completely wrapped in bandages. I was planning to ask her how she got all of those, but then the girl asked me, "Hey, aren't you getting dressed? We'll leave soon."_

 _I flinched and turned around, "Yeah, whatever," I started by unzipping the zipper on my dress and before long, I was in the True Cross Academy's school girl uniform._ **. . .**

The girl, Okumura, opened the car door and jump outside, while I just stepped out like a normal person. She was too cheerful for my taste. "... Now, where are they?" Okumura said. I turned around, walking over to Okumura's side.

"Looking for someone?" I asked for no apparent reason.

"Yeah. My old man and brother," Okumura answered, looking at me, "My brother actually goes here, starting today. Well, actually, starting next week," she laughed.

"Is that a fact now?" I turned to face the opposite direction of the girl. _'I can't believe I got a babysitter. And why an always happy, glass-half-full brat.'_

"Wait, I think I see them!" The girl waved like a little kid at a carnival wanting to be pick by the ringleader to touch the lino. "Hey...! OVER HERE!"

 _'How embarrassing... Haven't I suffered enough?! GOD!'_

I watched as a man, most likely no older than we are, walked up to us. He was wearing the boys' school uniform and had brown hair, a face with a few freckles on it, and a pair of glasses over his eyes. I had to admit, I guess he was sort of better looking than most of the guys our age. No doubt that Paku would be all over him if she was here. He's totally her type. "Rin..! There you are! Where were you!?" the man demanded answers from the girl. I could only guess that this was the 'brother' the girl was talking about.

"What are you talking about, Yukio? I texted you to _don't worry about it_ and that _I'll meet you at school the next morning_ yesterday!" the girl answered back.

"That doesn't answer my question, Rin! Now tell me where were you the last twenty-two hours!?"

"I was at my new friend, Kamiki's, place. Right~?" The girl looked at me. I chose to lower my eyes and nodded slowly. "See! She's a witness!" The girl looked back at her brother.

The girl's brother looked down at me and I could feel some sort of heat rushing to my face. "I'm sorry about my rudeness. Hi, it's Yukio Okumura," the man smiled, sticking out his hand to me, "And you are?"

"I- It's Izumo Kamiki," I took his hand and shook it. _'I wonder if he's in the Illuminati too or if it's just his sister. If so, I wonder if he knows what she's doing.'_

The man then took back his hand and looked back at Okamura, "Look, we can finish this discussion later. **After** the opening ceremony."

"Yeah, yeah...! W~h~a~t~e~v~e~r you said, four-eyes," Okamura grabbed ahold of her brother's hand and walked away with them, "See you around, Kamiki!" the girl called back.

"..." I stood there, not understanding anything anymore. _'Wait... she's just going to leave me to do what I want...?! Wait, no, that doesn't sound right. It must be some sort of test to see what will I do with my new found freedom. Yeah, that must be it.'_

 _"Hey, Izumo...!"_

I turned to my right, seeing a girl with semi-short, brown hair walked over to me. I smiled genuinely, "... Paku..."

* * *

 **{ Third Person's POV}**

Rin sat in the auditorium, next to her brother, somewhere in the mid-back roll. "... Wow, is this really an auditorium? It looks more like an opera house," Rin stared up at the _high_ balances.

"True Cross Academy is a school for the privilege and gifted, Rin," Yukio reminded her, _'I still can't believe she's here.'_ "Rin, did we really have to sit so far back?"

"Huh?" Rin looked at her brother, "Why do you want to sit so close to the stage? It's just going to be the principal talking about stuff and how the school is 'please that we're here' and stuff. And then the class representative makes a speech about how much he or she is 'honored to be here' and all that. Just the same-old from junior high. Nothing special."

Yukio sighed. Their conversation would have continued, but then the lights in the room dialed down, signaling everyone that the ceremony was about to begin. When the room became completely quiet, Mephisto Pheles walked up to the stage and took the mic. **"Good morning, Freshmen of the year 2010. It is I, Your Headmaster,** **Johann Faust V,"** Samael spoke through the microphone for everyone to hear, **"I don't think it's necessary for me to go into all the horny details about what is excepted of you and what is this school of mine, but never the less, it is my job~!"**

"Is that really the Headmaster?" a girl in front of Rin and Yukio asked, "He's hotter in person."

"Yeah, I know, right~! Do you think he has a son or nephew?" the girl next to her asked.

Rin sweated, _''Hot'...? H- How?'_

 **"For many years, True Cross Academy has been a prestigious boarding school for the privilege and talented. It is home to many further CEO, Business Tycoon, E** **ntrepreneur, as well as the children of many powerful aristocrats and** **politician from across the world...! Therefore, it will come to no surprise to any of you as to why or how you are here, today, in True Cross Academy. The expectations are high but we know you all will live up to them! Therefore-"**

 _'... Great... I'm really am going to a rich-kid school...'_ Rin whined to herself.

The speech continued on by Mephisto moving from talking about the aristocracy to the Knights of the True Cross. **"-As you may all already be aware, True Cross Academy is owned by the famous and world renown Knight of the True Cross Order so there should be no shock as to why any of you are seeing Exorcists walking yo** **ur halls. They mean you know harm so don't be threatened by them."**

Rin placed a hand on Yukio's arm, "Hey, aren't you and the old man Exorcists," Rin whispered.

"Yes, but keep your voice down. The orientation's still going on," Yukio dismissed his sister.

 **"... As of today, you all will be apart of this school, so feel free to move about freely within it! But don't try to botter the Exorcists that work here _too_ much, okay~?..." **Mephisto then coughed, **"But enough about me...** **Will first-year class representative, Yukio Okumura, please report to the stage!?"**

"Yes, Sir!" Yukio stood up before the spotlight could shined on him.

"... WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!?" Rin looked up at her twin, completely in shock, "Y- Y- Yuki- Yukio!?" She watched as her little brother walked down the aisle, with a spotlight shined on him. "... No... Freaken... way..."

When Yukio got to the stage, he took the microphone and started speaking through it, **"It is an honor to be able to attend this school, which I have long admired, and even more so in being your class representative. As in stands, the only thing I can say for the moment is that I wish for nothing but the best for our time here in True Cross Academy. And I wish to get to know each and every one of you in a memorable and cherish way."**

The crowded applauded and some girls even started talking.

"... Yukio...?" Rin blinked, still in shocked, _'The world's just full of surprises.'_

* * *

 **1:43**

* * *

After the orientation, all of the students were told to go outside to meet their homeroom teacher in the front of the school. There, they would begin with roll call and then start off with a tour of the school grounds. Once the tour was over, all of the students were told to go to their dorms and settled in. But instead of doing that, Rin decided to go outside for a smoke.

 _"You should really consider quitting. It's not good for your health, you know_

"Hmm?" Rin removed the cigarette from her lips and looked around her, seeing no one around. She stretched the back of her head, "That strange. I thought I heard someone for a moment there."

"Up here," the voice continued.

Rin looked up at a nearby light post and saw the same little dog she met in the hospital standing on top of it. "Wait... how did you get up there?" _'Why do I feel a hint of deja vu coming?'_

Suddenly, a pink clown surrounded the dog and when it cleared, it reviewed Mephisto sitting with his legs crossed. "Sorry about that, but it would be unseemly for the Headmaster to be prancing through the halls~," he said.

Rin sweat-drop and pointed, "... And a little white dog doing it would be normal, _**how...?**_ "

"Ah, ah, ah! You seem to be forgetting that the West Highland White Terrier of Scotland is the school's maskot~!" Mephisto jumped down, landing right next to Rin, who was seated on top of a wall.

Rin scooted away from the six-foot weirdo and placed the cigarette back in her mouth. "So, need something, Headmaster?" Rin removed the cigarette from her lip again and let out the smoke in her mouth.

Mephisto continued to smile, watching the bandaged-up teen smoke, "I really wish you'll quit that."

"Why, is there a rule saying that I can't smoke?" Rin tilted her head, looking at the Demon with a bored expression.

"Not yet, there isn't," Mephisto placed a hand on his hip, _'Note to self: make a no smoking rule a thing.'_ He never believed in such a rule, mainly because he has serial killers working for him and run a school, that is design to let kids live out their days without their over-bearing parents, but things change. "Here's an idea," Mephisto used his other gloved hand to bend the cigarette upward and then ripped it out of Rin's hand, "Why don't you stop polluting my school with your nasty nicotine and give me the rest. And in exchange, I'll give you a little overdue present?" he dropped the cigarette over the wall.

Rin, who was very much awake now, got off of the wall and crossed her arms, _'Dude told me to stop 'polluting' but he just litter? Wow, hypocrite much!'_ "I gotta see this 'present' first," she challenged.

"It's already waiting for you in your dorm room," Mephisto made a yellow envelope appeared out of thin air and handed it to Rin, "Here's a map of the grounds and the location for your dormitory."

Rin opened the large envelope and gave it a considerable amount of attention, "Sweet."

" _Ahem_... Now, for your end?" Mephisto held out his hand.

Rin looked down at the hand and then up at the man it belonged to, "Are you doing this because you're my principal? If so, I'll go somewhere else to smoke, _**away from the school**_ , if I have to."

Mephisto dropped half of his smile, "Just give me it, **now**."

Rin tilted her head before straightening it. She shrugged and pulled a little white box out of her pocket, "Fine. Here." _'I have some more stash away in Yukio's bag anyway.'_

"Thank you, very much~," Mephisto then grabbed onto Rin's shoulder and turned her around in the direction of the school building, "Now, be on your way~! Sayonara~~!"

"Whoa...!" Rin was pushed forward.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Cram School**

 **.**

A bunch of students, including Izumo and Paku, were seated inside of a run-down classroom. Each one of them was wearing the school's uniform and was pair off into groups or pairs. The only girls in the room were seated together in the front of the classroom by the door, while the three guys were on the other side of the room. The only one seated by himself was a boy with a hand puppet on his left hand and both of this eyes shouted.

"Morning, class," Fujimoto said, stepping into the room. He made his way over to the desk.

All of the students looked at him. "... No way..." the guy with brown and yellow hair gawked, straightening his back, "... He's the... That's the..."

"What is it, Bon?" the short guy with the glasses next to him said.

"That's the Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto... I- I can't believe I'll get to learn Exorcism from him."

The guy with pink hair sneered, "Someone's got a man crush~."

"Okay, so we got six people with us," Fujimoto said, looking down at his clipboard, "Not a half bad number. Now, before I begin with today's lesson, let me asked you: exactly how many of you haven't received your temptaint yet?" Two people raised their hand: Paku and Bon. "Two huh?" Fujimoto grinned, shining a white light onto his glasses, "Both of you, get up here to the front of the class!"

They did what they were told. "So are you going to call forth some sort of Demon to bite us, or something?" Bon asked.

"You're right on the money there!" Fujimoto laughed, "Good for you!"

"Wait... 'bite'?!" Paku back away, looking nervous.

"Don't worry," Fujimoto smiled friendly at her, "The Demons here are usually harmless. All they're going to do is give you a little prick. You'll hardly feel it. Honestly," Fujimoto then reached into his bag and took out a little bottle. He removed the cork and spill a bit of the red liquid on the floor.

"Ewww! It sticks!" the guy with pink hair commented, covering his nose.

"What is that stuff? Rotting blood?" Bon asked, taking a step back.

"Try not to move," Fujimoto turned around and grabbed ahold of a Goblin that came out of a dark red vortex. He forced its mouth opened and stamped its fangs on the two students' arms.

 **"OWWW!"** they screamed.

"What did you do to u-" before Bon could finish his sentence, he attention draw on the Demon in Fujimoto's hands that he could now see.

"W- What is that?!" the Paku asked.

"This, here, is a Demon. A Goblin," Fujimoto answered, "Now that everyone can see it, we can now begin today's lesson." Fujimoto waited for everyone to take their seats, before he continued speaking, "As you may already guess, Demons aren't from this world. They're from their own world, which is called Gehenna, while we live in our world, Assiah. I'm not going to get into all the details right now, but let me be the first to tell you that you are here to study Exorcism. And if there ever come a time when you feel that you can't handle it, then don't be afraid to drop out," Fujimoto then threw the Demon into the air and took out a gun. He shot the thing with one bullet before it vanished, "There's no shame in it. It's best to drop out while you're still a Page or Exwire, instead of when you're already in it too deep."

Everyone took on a serious or nervous expression. "Sir," Izumo raised her hand, "You never told us your name."

"It's Shiro Fujimoto," Fujimoto turned around and wrote his name on the board. Afterward, he turned around again, "I'll be your Anti-Demon Pharmacology teacher. My job's to teach you all the different types of drugs and how and when to use them. That includes for medical purposes, potion identification, and how to use them against Demons."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **With Yukio, Vatican HQ**

 **.**

Yukio Okumura walked through the great halls of the Vatican Branch, dressed in the Exorcist's coat. As he walked down the hall, his eyes spotted a beautiful woman with red and yellow hair talking to a man with long blonde hair, kept in a ponytail. Just like him, they were both wearing the same coat, but the man was wearing a white version of it and the woman was wearing a shorter one. "Hello, Arthur, Shura," Yukio greeted with a smiled.

Shura turned around while Arther looked to the side of Shura. "Well if it isn't the prodigy Exorcist, Mr. Yukio Okumura, himself," Shura commented, placing a hand on her hip, "So, since you're here, does that means the rumors are true, about you transferring here?"

Yukio smiled, "Yeah, I'm just on my way to pick up my new ID."

"Well let me be the first to congratulate you, Yukio!" Arthur smiled, "You're already the youngest Exorcist in history to gain three meisters and now you're moving up the rank to Senior-Second class. I bet your father must be proud of you!" Arthur walked over and placed a hand on Yukio's shoulder.

Yukio continued smiling, "Actually, I haven't told him yet."

"What? You haven't?" Shura asked, surprised, "Since when does Mr.-Four-Eyes-Chicken not tell his dear old _daddy_ everything~?" Shura sneered, "Don't tell me you're finally growing yourself a pair."

Yukio's right eye started to twitch, and at the same time, Arthur removed his hand from Yukio's shoulder, "... The truth's that I'm planning to surprise him with the news, _Shura_."

Arthur added his own input on things and crossed his arms, "Now, now, you two. Let's not make such a scene. I, for one, think it's **great** that you're finally getting out of the Japan Branch. It'll be better for you when you don't have to take order from that curses Demon, _**Pheles**_."

"Here's an idea, why don't we go and celebrate later tonight," Shura cheered, "My treat~!"

"Shura..." Yukio frowned, "I'm a minor. I can't drink." Shura rolled her eyes, remembering who she was talking to. "Anyway, I'll see you guys around," Yukio started to walk away, waving goodbye to his friends.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Later, Girs' Dorm**

 **.**

Rin entered her dorm room, wearing a white robe and a towel wrapped her hair. "Hmm, hmm, hmm~, la, la, lala, la, la~~." Rin hummed her way over to her bed and flogged onto it. She took her stuff bunny from her pillow and gave it a squeeze. Afterward, she looked around the place, noticing that there wasn't another bed there and that it was much bigger than her bedroom at home. _'I still can't believe I got my own room... Cool!'_

 ** _*Ring*_**

"Huh?" Rin reached for her phone on the small table next to her bed. She read the messages on it and the name that was written there. _'Dad...?'_

 _ **'How was your 1st day of school Rin?'**_

 _ **'Sorry I couldn't be there to see u but I had to work'**_

 _ **'You'll understand. Have a nice night'**_

Rin rolled her eyes and placed her phone back on the table. Afterward, she reached for the sword that was placed against the table. She examined it and the paper seal on it. _'What type of overdue gift is this? What is this sword anyway?'_ Rin then read the card attached to it.

 _ **Never leave this out of your**_ **sight**. _**It's more important than your**_ **life** _ **. Because it is! HAHA!**_

Rin sweat-drop, _'O... kay... Worst greeting card ever. Second, only to that one, I found in the hospital.'_ She removed the towel from her head and laid down on the bed, letting her head hanged on the edge of the bed. Rin stared off at the up-side-down nighttime sky in front of her before reaching for the book next to her. She opened it up and smiled at a small, little picture she kept as a bookmark. Afterward, she flipped herself over.

 _April 2nd, 2010_

 _Dear Mom,_

Rin began to write

 _Today, I started my first day of high school..._

 _Well, I will, next week, but I moved in today. I couldn't write to you yesterday because of Doc Gen-Dork. I lot of things had happened and I don't know where to begin. Let me start by saying that demons are real, but I still don't believe in them. To me, they will always be nothing but a bedtime story the old man would tell me before I go to sleep. I hate them._

 _I don't understand why you'd have to sleep with my father. I hate him for making me what I am._

 _I'm human._

 _I'm human._

 _And no one will ever make me into a demon._

 _I hate you because you sleep with Satan, and I bet Yukio hate you too._

 _I'm not sure if you were with the church, as the old man and Yukio, but I think so._

 _I hate the church._

Rin stopped there and let out a sigh, realizing that this was going to be a long journal entire, so she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm not a monster, I am not a monster. I'm a normal Human girl, I'm a normal Human girl. No one will ever know who I am, no one will ever know who I am." _''Cuz if people find out I'm_ you-know-what _then I'll be experimented on and I can kiss my life here on earth goodbye... **I can't have that.'**_ Rin opened her eyes and felt like crying, "... Life's so not fair," she wept.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Meanwhile, Mephisto's mansion**

.

Inside of a dreary room filled with books and papers on the wall, Mephisto sat on an armchair with a checkerboard in front of him.

"... Now let's see~~, I think I'll go with this move," he picked up his white knight and moved it in front of his opponent's black one, "Yes! That'll do."

Mephisto then made a book appeared out of thin air and threw a dart at a dartboard with a picture of a girl with blonde hair in the center of it.

He opened the book titled, _To Do,_ and smiled, "Said here, she always wanted a _girlfriend_... hmhmhm... and now, I'm going to give her one..." Mephisto turned around, looking up at the portrait on top of his fireplace, "... _sigh_... That sister of mine... but I guess a sister is a nice change of pass from a brother."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME -**

Gehenna has reached a boiling point, with more and more of the Circles crumbling. War began to befall over which of the rulers will rule. While in Assiah, Rin made her first real friends and get a little glimpse of the social order in True Cross Acamdey.

* * *

a/n - **IT'S NICE TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE LIKE THIS IDEA OF MINE.**

 **OH, AND I'LL BE GOING WITH THE STORY PLOT FOR A WHILE. GOTTA MAKE SURE THINGS ARE IN ORDER...** _EVEN THOUGH BLUE EXORCIST'S TIMELINE MAKE ZERO SENSE..._ **AND BECAUSE THE ONLY REASON WHY YUKIO BECAME A TEACHER WAS BECAUSE SHIRO DIED, I'LL BE KEEPING SHIRO AS THE TEACHER SINCE HE'S STILL A PART OF THE LIVING.**

publish - 7/31/18

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND/OR REVIEW!**


	4. Page Four

**A/N -** MUST READ!

 **For those who AREN'T a fan of politics** (it's okay. I'm not either) **, class structures, and** **discriminating against certain groups** (AKA - Demon vs Human) **heads up! This story will be chop full of them! It's in the name, "The Crowning... Overlord...** _E-L-E-C-T-I-O-N-S_ **"! You can't have an election without politics and underhanded tactics. It's just not possible! So if you're not into any of that, then this ain't the story for you.**

 **And when I mean 'class structures' I mean people acting all snobby and high class. And other groups working under them, and all that.**

* * *

 **Main Characters:**

 **Rin, Astaroth, Amaimon, Le** (OC) **, Mephisto**

* * *

 **2010, April 22**

 **(7:46 am)**

 **~x~X~x**

 **Page 4: Gehenna, My Home (part 1)**

 **.**

Rin sat on her bed typing away on her phone as Izumo sat quietly on an armchair on the other side of the room. Her body had fewer bandages on it than when it did at the beginning of the month, so she could see through both of her eyes now. "O... kay~~!" Rin looked up, "So, am I missing anything, Kamiki?"

"No, you got everything," Izumo answered, getting up, "Hey, I been wondering but why aren't you in the cram schools?"

"'Why'?" Rin pressed send on her phone and sat up.

"I mean, if it's your job to keep an eye on me, then wouldn't it be easier to do it in the cram school and as my roommate? Not that I'm complaining or anything," Izumo then lowered her eyes, "So why...?"

Rin shrugged, "Who knows~. I'm just not interested in becoming an Exorcist. And don't worry, I totally understand the need for personal space," Rin held up her hands in defense, "You're not the only one with helicopter parents so I know what it's like to want to be alone sometimes," she then smiled, "Just trust me. If you don't want me butting in, then just say so. I totally understand."

Izumo kept her eyes lowered and crossed her arms, "You understand nothing." After that, Izumo walked over to the door and showed herself out.

Once she was got, Rin sighed with a half smile, "... You're right, she is cold. Haha..." Rin got up and swing her bookbag over her should, "Well, I guess I better head to school."

.

.

* * *

 **GEHENNA...**

* * *

 **(7:46 pm)**

On a barren wasteland, one the outskirt of a nation, two armies of Demons stretched across the land, marching towards one another. When they were close enough to see the other side, the two commanders unsheathed their weapons. **"AAATTTAAAAAAACCCCKKK...!"** the commander from the Rot Demons side screamed.

 **"CHARGE...!"** the leader of the Water Demons yelled.

Demons slaughter one another, in a fit of rage and madness, not bothering to care about anything else. "THIS LAND BELONGS TO ASTAROTH...!" the commander screamed as he cut off the legs of a bicorn, before getting cut down himself.

"HOW DARE YOU CUT OUR COMMANDER!?" one of the commander's men screamed. The attacker looked over at the Rot Demon and grin, signaling him to come at him. The Demon took him on his ofter and begun to attack.

 _"YOU, FILTHY HOLY WATER LOVER! I'LL TEACH YOU!"_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"DIE! DIE!_ _WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST DIE!"_

 _"ONLY AFTER I TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME...!"_ The leader of the Water Demons raised his sword, signaling his men to let the wagon filled with crates of holy water rolled into the battlefield. When the wagon reached the center, it exploded, unleashing all the water it had. The Rot Demons that were the closest to the wagon at the time suffer the worst damages. The Water Demons there were also affected but their wounds were minor because of their race.

 _"Y- You bastard!"_

 _"All's fair in love and war...!"_

 _"Yeah! You filttthy, disssgusssting low-livesssss would do the ssssame if you could!"_

 **"IF** _you could!"_

 _"Who are you calling low-lives!?"_

 _"You Water kins always use the same old tactics...!"_

The fight continued on, until the ground beneath them begun to shook. And before long, the ground cracked, creating an enormous trench in its place. Herds of thorns and vines sprout up from it, making a huge plant wall between the armies. The vines and thorns continued to grow, spreading throughout the wasteland before moving up to create a dome shape.

"Huh?" one of the Rot Demons asked.

The Water and Rot Demons tramped inside the dome turned around, finding themselves cornered by a small group of Earth Demons. One of the Demons, a teen with dark green hair, who was seated on top of a bush, snapped his fingers; signaling his kins to attack.

 _"Y- Your majesty...!"_

 _"Wait, Amaimon! NOOOO...!"_

The solid beneath the Water and Rot Demons swallow some of them whole, while the rest were either eaten alive by a carnivorous plant or Demon. "... Don't trespass on my domain again, low-lives," Amaimon warned. But by then, it was too late. All of the Demons that wasn't his kin were gone.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **At The Same Time...**

 **.**

A Demon, with two large ram horns coming from the side of his head, stood on the edge of a cliff, watching as a plant wall formed itself around a large piece of land. With a spyglass placed over his left eye, he was able to see some of his kins and his brother's kins be attacked by a bunch of plants before the wall could completely form. "Tsk, that bastard, Amaimon." He removed the spyglass from his eye and handed it to a well-dressed Demon behind him who had a long, thick, Fu Manchu mustache.

"Shall I get the coach ready, My Liege?" the secretary asked, closing the lid on the case with the spyglass in it.

Astaroth turned around, annoyed by the man before him, but decided to ignore it by walking past him.

* * *

Along a stone pathway; a black, royal coach, pulled by four bicorns made its way to a large mountain. Astaroth sat inside the carriage with his secretary, trying his best to ignore him. "My Liege, why are we heading to the capital? Shouldn't we be returning to your palace in the third circle?" the secretary asked, "My Liege, why aren't we-"

"Because, _Baron_ , I **can** and I **want** to," Astaroth asked, with his elbow on the arm of the chair and his face in his palm.

He was looking out his window, thinking how great it would have been had the Baron been the one to be sealed away instead of the rest of his family. It wasn't that he wasn't doing his job right. If anything, Baron was one of his favorite servants. One of his four prize _pets_. There was a reason why he appointed that household as his favorite.

It was just that the Baron was the weakest one in the _Impure Family_ and the only one that didn't know how to loosen up. Addressing him as 'My Liege' was proof enough. Had the Baron been any ordinary Demon, then it would have been appropriate, but he wasn't. The Baron was in the favor of The King of Rot—Astaroth likes to think of the Impure Family as _friends_ , given their long history together. So friends shouldn't be so distanced from each other, even if he **_is_** technically their _boss_.

 _'If only the King or Princess were here instead... Then again, I guess I should be grateful that I still have at least one of my_ friends _. Unlike my little brother,'_ Astaroth snorted.

"Did I made you laugh, My Liege?" the Baron asked.

Astaroth quickly dropped his smile, "Yes, yes you did." _'You're you and that's funny enough.'_

When the carriage made it to the end of the road, it was met with a bottomless trench. The bicorns continued to run toward it, showing no signs of slowing down. And when it was there, the servant holding the rain whipped the bicorns; signaling them to spread their wings and fly. Because of the bicorns, the carriage flew to the top of the mountain.

From up above, the large mountain reviewed itself to be a large, deep crater with a shady-looking city in the center. The Coachman steered the carriage down and back on the road. Once down, Astaroth closed the curtain, not wishing to see any of the things that were going on in the capital. But that didn't stop his ears from hearing everything.

 _"King Lucifer should rule...! Not some infant, blue-flame bastard!"_

 _"You dare mock the divine flames...!? And you call yourself a kinsman of the King of Fire!?"_

 ** _"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

 _"Forget about the royal blood! What have they ever done!? All they care about is themselves!"_

 _"MAMMON FOR OVERLORD! MAMMON FOR OVERLORD!"_

 _"A- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"It's all their fault Gehenna's like this!"_

 _"GO DIE IN A DITCH! BETTER YET, GO GET YOURSELF SEAL AWAY LIKE THE_ GODS _!_ _"_

 _"YEAH!"_

 ** _"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"_**

 ** _"I SAID-"_**

 ** _"AHHHH!"_**

 _"Who said one of us can't become Overlord!? We're not marked anymore!"_

 _"So much for the 'God' of all Demons!"_

 _"DIE! DIE!"_

 ** _"KILL HIM!_ _KILL HIM!_ _KILL HIM-"_**

When the carriage made it to the castle, the heavy fortress' gates opened themselves, allowing Astaroth and Baron to entered. Astaroth sighed, pressing the back of his head against the coach's wall. _'Father, if only you could see this... I wonder what you'll do?'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Assiah...**

* * *

 **(11:18 am)**

Rin sat in the back roll of the classroom, next to the window, staring off into space. She paid no attention to the people in the front of the room, talking behind her back. _"... Hey, I been meaning to ask, but who is she?"_ a short girl with pink hair asked.

 _"I think her name was 'Okumura'-something,"_ a guy standing next to the pink-headed girl answered, "Why 'ya asked?"

 _"Just wondering..."_

 _"Why's she always by herself? Even during gym and lunch?"_ a girl with navy-black hair and glasses, seated at the desk, continued.

 _"I think it's because she hasn't made any friends yet."_

 _"Should we go over to her?"_

 _"It wouldn't hurt to try."_

Before they could continue their conversation, the teacher walked into the room. "Okay, class. Boys, come with me. Ladies, hurry up and get change."

 _ **"Yes, Teacher,"**_ the class murmured.

The boys did what they were told and followed the teacher out the door. Once the door was closed, the girls started changing out of their school clothes and into their gym uniforms. The two girls that were talking behind Rin's back watched as she took off her dress-shirt, reviewing the bandages wrapped tightly around her chest and waste. There were less of them than before but still enough to make everyone uneasy.

"Hey, Okumura, was it?" the girl with pink hair greeted.

"Huh?" Rin looked to her left at the two girls that were now next to her.

"I hear we're doing fitness testing today. You wanna run labs with us?"

Rin shrugged, "Sure," and smiled plainly.

* * *

After the girls were done getting changed, they ended up walking through the school hall in their gym clothes. As they walked, Rin decided to get to know the two girls more. "Hey, by the way, the name's Ichigo Amano," the girl with the pink hair introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," Rin smiled, before looking at the taller girl with the glasses.

The girl took the hidden messaged and introduced herself, "Le," she answered with a half smile.

"Lee?" Rin repeated. _'Isn't that a guy's name?'_

"Yes, and before you asked, there's only **one** 'E' in it," Le shot Rin a knowing look.

Rin laughed, even though she didn't understand the meaning of the joke. She was about to ask her what's her first name was when she heard a loud screamed from somewhere. _**"NOOOOOOOOOO...! DON'T!"**_

"..." Rin and everyone else stopped. They looked around before one of them pointed to the front gate. They looked down, watching through the window as some random guy was being pulled away from the school by two grown men in black suits. The kid looked like he didn't want to go but the men acted as though they couldn't care less. "... What's going on down there?" Rin asked out loud.

"... _sigh..._ And it hasn't even been a month yet," a girl in the front of the group commented. Rin looked in that direction but couldn't tell who's voice was that.

"I know...! I feel really sorry for the guy, too," another girl said.

Rin raised an eyebrow, before looking at Le and Amano. "Do you guys know what's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just another student getting himself kicked out of school," Le answered bluntly, adjusting her glasses.

"Wait... WHAT!?" Rin looked alarmed, "B- But why? How?! You make it sounds like it's normal."

"It is, well, at least here."

Le chuckled, giving Rin a sideward glance, "I take it you already forgot what the Headmaster said during the opening ceremony?"

"..." Rin furrowed her brow, _'What's that gotta do with anything?'_

"Don't forget, this _is_ a boarding school for the privilege and talented. If you're not either, then you have no place here."

Rin tilted her head, "I don't get it." _'What's she getting at?'_

Le chuckled, "I'll tell you what. If you can't figure it out before summer break, then I'll explain it to you, alright?" Afterward, she turned around, walking away with everyone else.

"..." When Rin was by herself in the hall, she looked back down at the poor boy who was being dragged away. She wondered why the kid was making such a big fuss and why no one was doing or saying anything. She was also thinking back on her new 'friend's' words. _'Yeah, getting kicked out's no fun but he doesn't have to make such a scene. And what Le means by_ 'I'll figure it out by summer break' _? God, I'll never get this school.'_ Rin looked back in front of her at the others and sighed.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Else Where, At The Same Time**

 **.**

Mephisto sat behind his desk, facing one of his Exorcists. "... You're sure of this?" the Exorcist with the eyepatch asked.

"Umm. Yes, parently, it's no lie," Mephisto answered, intertwining his fingers and placing his elbow on the table, "The _son of Satan_ is indeed here in True Cross Academy, Mr. Neuhaus. I hope you understand why is it that I'm telling you this."

"Yes, I understand completely," Neuhaus lowered his eye as he took the yellow envelope from the desk.

"When the time comes for me to... need of your _expertise,_ I'll call for you and have you see if what I say is the truth or not, alright~?" Mephisto lowered his head, allowing his top hat to hide his eyes.

"Umm," Neuhaus nodded before turning around.

Once he was got, Mephisto took out his phone and started dialing a number. He placed it next to his ear and began to speak through it. "Come here as soon as possible. We have much to discuss."

.

.

* * *

 **GEHENNA...**

* * *

 **(11:59 pm)**

Amaimon stood at the end of a long hallway, listening to the words of a woman made out of water. "... I see..." he went, "Tell my brother I got the message."

 _"Which brother?"_

Amaimon froze, slightly, and turned to his right. He saw Astaroth walking up to him with Baron closely behind him. "Oh, hello, Brother. I see you found yourself a new host."

When Astaroth made it to the end of the hall, he looked at the water-woman and slightly lifted his chin. It was his way to signal the servant to speak.

The water-woman got down on one knee and started speaking. "I bring forth a message from my king, His Majesty, the King of Water. He would like me to pass along this scroll to you," the woman held out a scroll with a light blue, wax stamp stamped on it.

Astaroth took it and opened it up. He read it over thoughtfully, before widening his eyes. After a moment, he lowered his eyes and handed it over to the Baron to hold onto. "You're dismissed," Astaroth said plainly.

"As you wish," the woman said. Like that, she dissolved her body and slipped through the cracks of the castle's floors.

Once she was got, Astaroth looked back at his younger brother. "So, care to tell me what was that stunt you pull earlier was?" Astaroth titled his head.

"What stunt?" Amaimon asked, without emotion.

"Don't play stupid with me," Astaroth crossed his arms, "I'm talking about that plant-dome you put around, over, and **_under_** your _**EN** **-TI-RE**_ realm."

"Just protecting my territory and people. Nothing much."

"Huh..." Astaroth wasn't entirely pleased with that response but chose to let it slide.

"By the way, Big Brother, what are you going to do now? Almost all of your realm had already fallen to Gehenna, Herself."

"Tsk. That's for me to know and for you to butt out," Astaroth walked passed Amaimon and over to the hallway to the left of him.

When Astaroth and the Baron were gone, Amaimon was planning to walk away when his phone began to ring. He took it out and checked the collar-ID. 'Samael'. Amaimon placed the phone next to his ear, "Hello-"

 _ **[ - "Come here as soon as possible. We have much to discuss." - ]**_

"... Yes, Brother," Amaimon answered, plainly.

 _ **[ - "..." - ]**_ Samael hanged up.

Amaimon removed the phone from his ear and tightened his grip on it. "Japan, huh...?" Amaimon turned around and started walking away.

.

.

* * *

 **ASSIAH**

* * *

 **(5:47 pm)**

All of the Exwire sat in their homeroom class, waiting for their teacher to come. Everyone was still in their same-old groups with the two girls seated in the front of the class, next to the door, and the three guys seated in the opposite end. The only difference was that a girl with shoulder-length, blonde hair sat in the middle-front of the room. Unlike the rest of the students, she was the only one in a yukata.

 **. . .** _The girl with the yukata stood in front of Mephisto's desk with Shiro and Yukio behind her. "... So you want to join the cram school, huh?" Mephisto asked, looking at the yellow envelope in front of his face. He removed it a little bit out of the way to stare at the nervous face of the girl._

 _"Y- Yes!" the girl nodded._

 _Mephisto chuckled, placing the girl's transcript on his desk, "You do know that if you were to join the cram school, you'll be introduced to harmful, possibly even life-threating,_ activities. _And it'll only get worse once you are promoted to Exwire and then Exorcist._ _Are you sure you're up to that?"_

 _"Yes! I'm sure!" the girl nodded._

 _Fujimoto and Yukio looked at each other, both sweating. "Very well... Then I approve~!" Mephisto made the papers disappear and clapped his hands._

 _The girl smiled, "Really!?"_

 _ **"That was fast,"** both men stated._

 _"Sir Pheles, you're not even going to give it any thought?" Yukio asked, taking a step forward._

 _"I see no point in that. If Miss Moriyama wants to become an Exorcist, then who am I to stop her?" Mephisto shrugged, before pointing to the girl across from him, "It's decided then. Starting first thing tomorrow, you, Shiemi Moriyama, you will be attending the beginners' cram school~!"_ **. . .**

 _'It's been a few weeks now, yet I still haven't made any friends,_ ' Shiemi thought to herself, sadly.

"Okay, everyone," Shiro opened the door and walked in, "I'm back with all of ya graded test," he looked down at the stack of paper in his hand, "First of, Shima!"

The guy with pink hair got up. He made his way to the front of the class where Fujimoto was.

"You missed a few, so look them over."

"Kay," Shima groaned, looking at his test, _'What's he talking about? An 81's great!'_

"Kamiki!"

"Yes," Izumo did the same as the last guy. She saw that her grade was a 98. _'Damn it. I was off by one question.'_

"Moriyama!"

"Yes!" Shiemi got up.

Fujimoto handed Shiemi back her paper. After seeing the shock looked on Shimei's face, Shiro smiled, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to give your own names. Just remember to use the actual ones on tests, okay?"

"Okay..." Shiemi lowered her head in shame.

"Suguro!" Fujimoto continued.

"Yes, Sir," Bon got up.

"Here."

Bon took the paper and grinned, _'98. Sweet.'_

When Izumo saw the grade, she growled, _'Damn it. I'm still in the same boat with that guy. How'd that happen!?'_

"Miwa!"

"Y- Yes, Sir!" the short guy with glasses got up. He looked down at his paper, _'92?'_

"Takara!"

In silence, the boy with a hand-puppet made his way to the front of the class. Instead of looking at his paper like all the rest, he simply walked back to his table.

"Noriko!"

"R- Right!" Paku got up. After seeing her grade, she went back to her seat in shame, "A 71..."

"You did great, Paku. And don't worried, I'll tutor you if you want," Izumo tried to cheer up her friend.

After all the papers were passed back, the bell started to ring. "Now class, after dinner today, all of you won't be returning to your dorms. You'll all be starting your field training, so after dinner, get changed into some sweets," Fujimoto explained.

Some of the students nodded, while the rest looked nervous. After that, everyone left the room.

* * *

 **9:15 pm**

* * *

Amaimon ran through the city, skipping from the roof of one building to the next. As he did so, he continued to look around until he spotted a little dog on top of an unfinished sky-strapper. Amaimon made his way to the top of it and found that the dog was now his older brother, Samael. Instead of saying something, he waited until he was spoken to.

Mephisto took a sip from his teacup before giving a light chuckle.

"... Sorry to keep you waiting," Amaimon greeted.

Mephisto looked that way and smiled, "Hello, Amaimon, King of Earth. Long time no sees."

"Yes, it has been a while, Big brother."

"Remind me again, but _how_ many years has it been since we last spoke? Fifteen, maybe? Eighteen, perhaps~?"

"Not since the _**Ninth**_ was born and father sudden disappearance."

"Yes, about that... How has thing been _developing_ in Gehenna?" Mephisto looked back in front of him.

"The third circle has begun to crumble and it wouldn't be long before the same happens to the fourth and fifth. Because father's mark is no more, more and more low-life thinks they can do whatever they please."

"And what of the ninth circle and our other siblings?" Mephisto took a sip of his tea.

"It's more like a ghost town there than anything else. As for our siblings: You, Azazel, and Lucifer still refuse to return home." Mephisto chuckled at that. "Astaroth been in a worse mood than usual ever since he came back with a new body. Beelzebub is still doing his own things. And I haven't heard much from Egyn and Iblis in a while."

"They're probably off helping Lucifer with his work, as always," Mephisto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, about that, Egyn sent messengers home every once in a while and we found out from one of them that Big Bro is planning something big and was wondering if we would be interested in helping him."

Mephisto reopened his eyes and looked lazily at Amaimon, "And what news about the ninth?"

Amaimon took out a scroll, resembling the one Astaroth received, and toss it over to Mephisto. "All the families, noble and below, are off scouring Gehenna in hopes of finding him. Some, like Brother Astaroth, had gone as far as try searching in Assiah."

When the scroll was close enough to Mephisto, he made it float in the air, as he read through it. "Then please pass along the news to _everyone_ that the search is over. And that I, King Samael, had found the location of the long-lost _prince_ and has taken _him_ under my wing."

Amaimon blinked, "... You have?" he asked casually, "Where is he?"

Mephisto lowered his eyes, unpleased with what he just read. "Here... when the time is right, I'll introduce you to our youngest sibling. I think you'll find _him_ very... _**adorable**_."

...

Mephisto continued to look over the letter until he noticed that his little brother was still there. Mephisto made the letter disappeared with a puff of smoke and raised an eyebrow toward his brother's way. "Is there something else?... Or are you just waiting to be dismissed?"

"Yes, there is," Amaimon answered.

"Ohh~, and what might that be?"

"I just thought you'll like to know that Gehenna has already started selecting her _**candidates**_... It won't be long now before the Election begins."

After that, Amaimon disappeared, leaving Mephisto by himself. He stared off at the dark sky above him and the hill where his school was. Without knowing it, a smile made its way on his face. "... Gehenna has already started selecting Her candidates, huh?... How wonderful."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME -**

The entire school is off prepping for the upcoming exam, next week, as with them, the famous Okumura Twins. However, Rin has little time to worry about her latest enemy when she advances into the woods with her human-friend after dark. Little did she knows, they weren't alone.

* * *

 **ANYWAY, IF ANY OF YOU, THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS GOING TO BE THE 'Garden of Amahara' CHAPTER THEN THINK AGAIN!... I** REALLY **WASN'T A FAN OF THAT EPISODE/CHAPTER SO I'M SKIPPING AHEAD.**

 **AND SORRY IF THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS WAS CONFUSING BUT THE STORY WILL GET BETTER. ANYWAY, I KNOW _SOME_ OF YOU ARE WONDER WHY WAS RIN DREAMING ABOUT SATAN IF THIS IS AN AU AND WHAT EXACTLY HAPPEN AFTER RIN BLANK OUT THAT MADE HER WANT TO JOIN THE ILLUMINATI... SORRY~, YOU JUST GOTTA WAIT AND SEE!**

 **OH, AND I MAY GO BACK TO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS AND EDIT IT... YOU KNOW, FOR REASONS.**

REVIEW! Review!


	5. Page Five

**Okay, just a few things to say. First off, as I went back to previous chapters and started planning out what will happen in later ones, I realize that this idea for an election with all this social order is basic off of what I've been learning in Government.** _So thank my_ require class _for this story._

 **Also, I already thought ahead about how this story will end and I think some of you will be shocked with the ending I have in mind. (DON'T WORRY! IT'S A COMPLETE ENDING) ... however, I'm not really sure what will go in the middle so put up with me for a while, kay~? The story should start to pick up by this chapter, if not the next.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Main Characters :**

 **Rin,** **Loan** (OC) **,** **Tham** (OC) **,** **Neuhaus**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **2010, July 16  
** **(6:45 am)**

 **~x~X~x**

 **Page 5: Into The Woods!**

 **.**

 _"That's it! Keep it up!"_

Rin swam over to a nearby ladder and reached out her wet hands for the railings. She pulled herself out of the water and made her way toward her towel by the bleachers. Once there, she dried most of the liquid off of her and watched as the other girls slowly began to move out of the pool.

"Great job, ladies! Wrap it up!" the coach said, writing some things down on her clipboard, "And remember, we got our first competition in August so I want everyone here a week after your break begins!"

 **"Yes, coach!"** all the girls responded.

After that, they all made their way toward the locker room.

* * *

 **Not Long After,  
Girls' Locker Room  
.**

Rin shut the door to her gym locker and walked over to the full-body mirror. She looked herself over, making sure nothing was out of place. Her hair was still wet but that can't be fixed. Besides that, everything seems to be fine. _'Huh? They're all gone... My scars...'_ Rin leaned closer to the mirror and stared at all the spots where her cuts and bruises used to be. Rin then leaned back and shook her head, _'I shouldn't be thinking about this... It's because of my_ Demon blood _. Nothing else.'_

 _"Hey, Okumura!"_

"Hmm?" Rin turned around, seeing Ichigo. She smiled, "Hey, already done? Wow, usually you take at least an hour in there."

"Oh, shut up," Ichigo defended, playfully, "I forgot my conditioner today and the shower ran out of it."

Rin laughed. After a moment of exchanging teasing looks, the two girls exited the locker room.

* * *

"Hey, Okumura," Ichigo asked, stopping to get something out of the vending machine.

"Yeah?" Rin answered, stopping and waiting for her.

"You know that creepy forest next to the far-back of the main school building?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, Tham wanted to take some pictures, there, for the school's newspaper later today, after school. I'd come with her~~... but I don't like bugs... or mud. So do you maybe wanna go instead?" Ichigo asked, bending down and getting a bag of nuts out of the hole.

"Sure?" Rin shrugged. The two girls continued their walked. "Sounds fun. What time?"

"I don't know. You can ask her during lunch."

* * *

When the girls made it outside, they parted ways with Ichigo walking over to the school building and Rin deciding to buy something from the food truck. Rin noticed a tall man with blonde hair standing by the side of the trick with a smoothie in his hand. She waved, "Hey!"

Loan only waved, never removing the straw from his lips.

"Hi, can I have one tray of takoyaki?" Rin asked the vendor. She watched as the old man started frying some octopus balls for her, making her smile grew.

Loan continued to look in front of him as if Rin wasn't even there. "How's school?"

Rin looked up at him with her bright smile and answered, "It's alright." Rin then turned around, resting her shoulders on the counter, "You know, I wasn't really sure at first but True Cross Academy totally rocks. The classes are a bit hard and the foods they got in the cafeteria are really expensive but besides that, it's fine. I'm making lots of friends and get this, I'm even gotta help one of them with her project later in the woods today. Isn't that cool!?"

Loan finally turned his eyes toward Rin and gave her a sideward glanced. "That wasn't what I meant," he corrected, bluntly, "Don't forget why you're here."

"Your food, Miss," the vendor handed Rin her takoyaki.

She turned around and handed the man some money, "Thanks." She then popped one in her mouth without blowing on it. "Ha... ha.. ha..." she whined, trying to cool her mouth down, "... _fffff... fffff_..." After a moment, when Rin could feel the inside of her mouth again, she answered Loan's question, "She's warming up to me," Rin answered with food still in her mouth.

Loan turned his head toward her and said nothing as Rin continued the cycle of putting something hot in her mouth, only to cried about it afterward. He sighed, _'... She's too young for this line of work... I blame G_ _edouin._ _'_ "Hey, you said you're going to the woods later today, right?"

"Huh?" Rin looked back up at her senior.

"Which forest was it again?"

Rin swallowed the food in her mouth, "The one by the back garden."

"Change of plans. That forest infested with Demons. Stay away from there when it's dark."

Rin pouted, placing a hand on her hip, "So what am I gotta tell my friend, huh? That some guy I ran into by the food truck with a _dad-complex_ saids there're **_'Demons'_ **living in the woods and that we should stay away from it~?" Rin chuckled, "Dude, you know, just because you wear that coat - making you an _Exorcist_ or whatever - doesn't mean everyone believes in you guys. I mean, I'm _still_ in denial but I see them wherever I go!" Rin removed her hand from her hip and flicked a coat tar that was flying around her face away from her.

Loan just stared at her, "Just don't."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Whatever, man. Look, I gotta get to class." Rin adjusted the school bag on her shoulder and walked away from the food truck.

Loan watched as she left, letting out another heavy sigh.

* * *

 _ **3 Months Ago**_

* * *

 **Apirl 1  
(8:20pm)**

 **~x~X~x**

 **Illuminati**

.

Rin sat in a white room, seated across from a man in a lab coat with glasses. "Do you know who this man is?" the man moved the picture on the table closer to Rin.

Rin took a glance at it, "... Yeah. That's my little brother."

"And him?"

Rin looked at the other picture, "That's my old man."

"Incorrect."

"Excuse me?" Rin glared at the man, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds. This man, the Paladin, isn't your real father," the man opened a yellow folder with Rin's information on it and begun reading it to her, "According to what we have here, you don't exist. Not a single trace of you was ever in history," the man closed the folder and placed his elbows on the tables, "Why is that?..."

"That's a lie!"

"Your _'little brother'_ on the other hand have some information on him. Not sure if you know this or not, but around the time of the _Blue Night_ , he lost both of his parents when he was just an infant and was then placed in the custody of Shiro Fujimoto, a Senior-First class Exorcist at the time... Or at least, that's what it said about him in his records."

Rin furrowed her brow, trying to process the new bit of information she was given. "... 'The Blue Night'...?"

"I take it all of this is news to you?"

Rin slowly nodded her head.

"And here's the information regarding you, Miss Okumura," the man slid the folder closer to Rin.

She took it and opened it. To her surprise, it was almost entirely blank. All it showed was her yearbook picture and a bunch of subtilizes with nothing under them.

.  
 **Profession:** _unknown_

 **Relatives:** _unknown_

 **Home Address:** _unknown_

 **Phone Number:** _unknown_

 **Nationality:** _unknown_

 **Age:** _unknown_

 **Gender:** _unknown  
_ _._

Even the area where her name should be had a question mark in its place. "... Th- This can't be right..." Rin handed the folder back to the man, "It gotta be a fake."

"No, no. It's real."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Elsewhere, At The Time  
** **.**

 ** _{ - "No, no. It's real." - }_** the man said to Rin.

Gedouin stood in his security-camera room, watching Rin being interrogated by an underling of his through one of his monitors. "Hehehe. That's it~~. Hehehe." Gedouin then turned around when he heard the door opened. To his surprise and disgusted, Loan just came in. "Ohh? You're still here?"

Loan ignored the rude Doc question and took a looked at the screen in front of him. "I just got off the phone with Sir Fujimoto. He was reliefs to hear that I was the one to find his 'daughter' before something awful were to happen. He also asked me to bring her to school tomorrow morning and meet him at True Cross Academy."

"Hahaha. Excellent~~," Gedouin looked back at the monitor, please, to say the least. _'This couldn't be any easier! Soon, I'll have the Paladin's daughter at my disposal. I bet I'll even get praise, in person, by Lord Lucifer for this.'_

Loan looked down at the Doc, having some ideas as to what he was thinking.

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

 **True Cross Academy, (10:15 am)  
** **Class 1-A Advance**

 **.**

Yukio and Bon sat in their classroom, taking notes with the rest of their peers. Just like their class, the entire school was off pre-prepping for the upcoming midterms next week. It wasn't something any of the students looked forward to, but it was a required test. And any student that thought it was okay to not showed up to school that day would either have to make it up over the summer or dropped out of school, so doing it was their only real choice.

Yukio lifted his head from his notebook and looked over at the window. He watched as a mother bird flew over to her nest and started feeding her younglings the worms in her mouth. _'It's already July... I wonder how long Rin can hold it together. The Vatican won't be happy to know that Satan's spawn survives, so there's a good chance when_ they _find out, Rin'll be-'_ Yukio shook his head, looking back down at his writing, _'... No, I shouldn't think like that.'_

.

* * *

.

 **Class 1-D**

 **.**

Rin removed her face from her desk and looked around at her classmates. Because she was in the back of the room, she got a good view of everything that was going on. She counted: three students on their phones, four sketching pictures, one already fast asleep, and barely anyone actually taking notes. Rin sighed, _'God, when will school end!?'_

It didn't really surprise Rin all that much to see _that_ many people not taking notes. After a few months in this boarding school, Rin was beginning to understand how everything works.

Class 1-B and above were where the really smart kids were, or at least the ones that _have_ to try hard. While class 1-C and under were just the opposite. Going to their school wasn't cheap. Either a person has to have a lot of money, or earn their way in through a scholarship. Usually, the ones that got the school to pay for them were really smart and gifted. On the other hand, the other students that got a free ride, thanks to their family, either have something to prove to the world - and to themselves - or just didn't care and think they can get by in life. Those students were usually in class D and C.

Some of their families even told them that it was more important to focus on making connections with the other students, there, than to pay attention to their teachers. Whatever they don't know, their family and private tutors can teach them instead.

Of course, that can't be said for all the students. Rin looked over at Tham Le, seeing her give their teacher her full attention. _'No surprise there. She_ is _the class rep, after all,'_ Rin chuckled, before looking out the window. She stared down at the back garden, before freezing. "..." Rin noticed someone down there; an Exorcist with brown hair and an eye-patch on. She slowly looked back at her notebook and pick it up; using it as a shield to shield her eyes.

* * *

After the first half of school was over, Rin joined her class-friends for lunch in the school's cafeteria. She had with her a homemade lunch box, while the guy with red hair got a hamburger he got from the food truck outside, and Ichigo and Le had with them some food they bought from the lunch line.

The guy was about to take a bit out of his burger when he noticed that the girl across from him, Rin, was playing with her food. He lowered his burger and asked, "Hey, Okumura, if you're not gonna eat your lunch, can I have it?"

"Huh?" Rin looked up from her bento, "... Oh... Yeah, sure thing, Ling," Rin slid the lunch box over to the guy, Ling.

"..." Ling stared down at the bento. _'That was unexcepted.'_ he then looked back at Rin and took on a serious expression. "Okay, something's not right. You never give me your food. So what's up?"

Rin sighed, taking a sip from her juice box, "Nothing."

"You're sure?" Ling questioned.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"So if I were to tell your brother about this, right now, he'll say it's nothing?"

"..." Rin lowered her eyes and looked back at Ling. She hesitated for a moment, before saying, "... It's nothing, really... It's just, well, I've been seeing a guy around, that's all."

At the mention of that, Le and Ichigo stopped their conversation and looked over at Rin. "Really? Who's the guy!? Is he cute?" Ichigo asked, thinking it was something else.

Rin looked over at the girl next to her and rolled her eyes, realizing what the pink-head was thinking, "Not that kind!" The girls laughed. "... It's... It's more like I'm being watched," Rin looked down.

Tham and Ichigo looked at each other. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure. It's just that, well, sometimes I would get this feeling that I'm being watched, but when I turned around, there's no one there," Rin answered, pulling back her bento and digging in, "But then on other times, I do see someone. And it's usually the same person every single time."

"Have you tried chasing after the guy?" Ling asked.

Ichigo stood up, extending her fist over to Ling and smacked him on the head. "Idiot! That's just asking for trouble! Really, what if Okumura gets hurt!?"

"Hey, I was only suggesting!" Ling defended, rubbing the front of his head.

Rin sweat-drop, watching the two. "... Urr... Well... Actually, I already tried that once." All of Rin's friends stared at her. "But when I turned the corner, he was gone again."

"Huh. Weird," Ichigo said, "Like a ghost?"

Rin waved her hand in defense, "No. No. He's real."

Ichigo took her knife and cut a piece of her stack, "How do ya know?" she put the piece into her mouth.

Rin shrugged, "I just do." She wanted to say it was because the guy was wearing an Exorcist coat, but didn't want that reaching her old man and brother.

"... Strange..." Ichigo looked over at Tham Le, "Hey, do you think it's connected to that rumor?"

"Maybe," Tham answered.

"Rumor?" Rin asked, "What rumor?"

Tham looked over at Rin, "You don't know?" Rin shook her head, making Tham smiled. "The rumor, or moreover, _mystery_ , been around for a while now. Some even say it's been around since the school was first built." That caught Rin's attention. "Parentally, students and teachers disappeared and then reappeared as if it's nothing. No one knows where they go and whenever someone were to ask them where they been, they would always try and avoid the topic."

Rin widened her eyes, taking another sip of her orange juice, ".. Wow..."

Ichigo nodded and continued for Tham, "There's this theory suggesting that the people that went missing have a connection with the _Knights of the True Cross_." Rin almost choked on her juice when she heard that last part.

"The Kights?" Ling question, "Why them?"

"Because a lot of Exorcists that work here disappeared and reappeared like the students and teachers. And that's not all," Ichigo leaned in so only her friends could hear, "Parently, those kids were seen talking to them right before or after they went missing."

Ling chuckled, "Then should we see if that's mystery true or not? I could be fun?"

"Wh- What? Come on," Rin laughed, immediately trying to change the topic, "Why bother? I- I mean, it could all just be a coincidence! Haha! Th- There's no way that could be true, right...?" She looked around, hoping at least one of them would agree with her.

Ichigo laughed, "Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, maybe it was all just some huge exaggeration."

"Yeah, maybe someone stumbled upon some hidden passage or something," Tham continued.

"It would be cool, though, if it was true," Ling commented, "Because if it was, then, we got some _Esquire_ going to school with us." They all laughed, while Rin took another long sip from her juice.

.

* * *

.

 **Time Skip, Egypt  
**.

Yukio shot another bullet at a large Demon that resembled a cactus, watching as it vanished. Once it was gone, Yukio lowered his gun and turned to face the man behind him. "Here!" Angel tossed Yukio a canteen, which he caught. Angel watched as Yukio took a huge gulp from it and smiled, "So, got any plans for your summer break, Yukio?"

Yukio removed the canteen from his lip and answered, "Nothing particular. Just working."

"So the same thing as last year, and the one before, huh?" Angel smirked, resting his foot on a boulder, "I respect a man that dedicated to his work, but you shouldn't let your youthful years go to waste."

Yukio scolded at that and tossed Angel back his water bottle, "Thanks for your concern, but I actually prefer my colleagues in the Order to my classmates in school."

Angel caught the canteen and laughed at that, "I can see, now, why Shura been so persistent in hooking you up on dates!" Yukio frowned at that, not amused in the slightest. "By the way, Yukio, did you heard about the camping trip the new batch of _Esquire_ will be taking part in next week?"

"What about it?" Yukio asked, turning around. He stared off at the deserted dessert, getting his guns into position.

"Well, I heard your father will be hosting it, and it just so happen that _**I'll** _be volunteering to assist him with it."

"..." Yukio froze, looking over his shoulder, **"WHAT!?"** At that very moment; a gigantic, scorpion-like Demon sprung up from the ground, behind Yukio. Angel unsheathed his sword and immediately ran toward it. Yukio slowly turned around and watched as his friend slay the Demon. _'... Arthur's coming to Japan...?'_

.

* * *

 **8:30 pm**

* * *

 **Woods  
.**

Rin was dressed in a pink yukata with a pair of wooden sandals and her hair in a high ponytail. She walked with Tham, who was wearing a pair of long jeans and a blue hoodie, through the woods. "Hey, Okumura," Tham stopped walking and turned around, "Are you comfortable in that robe?"

"Yeah. I mean, I wear these things all the time, so, yeah," Rin shrugged, _'And it was either this or my school uniform, and if I get that dirty, I'll never hear the end of it.'_

"Okay, just checking," Tham turned back around and raised the camera around her neck. She took a picture of what was in front of them.

"Hey, Le," Rin walked up to her, "How long are we gotta stay out here?"

"Not too long," Tham removed the camera from her eye and checked the screen, "We should be done before curfew. Won't want to keep you away from your studying for too long." Rin groaned at the mention of homework, which made Tham laughed. "By the way, Okumura," Tham looked at the girl next to her, "What're you plans for the summer?"

Rin shrugged, "Not sure. But I bet I'll probably just stay here, in school."

"What? Not going to visit your family?"

Rin shook her head, "Naa, I doubt any of them wanna see me. And besides," Rin chuckled, "I got a big swimming competition next month-"

...

They froze and looked over at a bunch when they heard something. "Shh!" Tham told Rin, getting her camera into position. They both waited to see what will come out and got their answer when a little ferret popped out.

 _ ***click* *click***_

Tham took a picture of it while Rin bent down to pet it. "Aww," Rin went. The ferret walked over to Rin and sniffed her hand for a moment, before biting it. "Oww!" After that, the ferret ran away. "It bit me," Rin pouted, sticking her index finger in her mouth and getting back up.

Tham stared at Rin oddly. "What did?"

"Huh?" Rin furrowed her brow, "That weasel did," Rin pointed in the direction the ferret ran away to.

"... Uhh... Okumura, there wasn't any weasel."

Rin lowered her arm, "What're you talking about? You just took a picture of it."

Tham furrowed her brow, "... Okumura, I didn't take any picture of a weasel. See for yourself," Tham showed Rin the screen of her camera.

Rin looked at it and saw only the bunch. "... What..." Rin squinted for a moment, _'That doesn't make-... Ohh! Wait, it was a_ Demon _!'_ Rin laughed, stretching the back of her head, "N- Never mind. Haha."

"..." Tham stared at her oddly.

* * *

 **{** **Tham's POV** **}**

I stared at Okumura oddly. _'What was she talking about?'_ One minute, we both thought something was coming, so I got my camera ready to take a picture of whatever wild animal was going to come out. To my surprise - and disappointment - it was nothing, so naturally, I thought it was just the wind. Strangely enough, Okumura objected to that I said a "weasel" bit her. _'Th- There wasn't any weasel.'_ If that wasn't weird enough, after she saw my camera's screen, she almost immediately gave up and told me I was right. _'Is she playing a prank on me or something?'_ I stared at the finger, she claimed was bitten, and saw a little bit of red on it. "... Okumura, what's that?"

"What's what?" she stopped laughing.

"That cut on your finger?"

Okumura looked at her index finger and smiled again, "Ohh! Th- This? Oh, it's nothing! Haha. I- I probably just cut myself, or something. Haha!"

 _'Could she_ be _a lousier liar?'_ I wanted to question her but deiced that it wasn't worth the trouble. I could always ask her once we get back or during class tomorrow. "Alright, then," I looked in the direction I saw the green moss was growing in, "Let's keep going."

"Alright!" I heard Okumura say cheerfully.

I giggled. Rin Okumura always did know how to lighten a room. She was just too innocence for her own good sometimes.

 **. . .**

As we travel further and further into the woods, I continued to take pictures of everything I could spot. From the ants crawling on the dirt to the squirrels climbing into their dreys. As I did all of that, Okumura continued to stare at everything oddly, as if this was the first time she ever been outside. When I first met Okumura, I thought she was an outdoor-girl, given how much she loves to sit on top of tree branches and eat her lunch on the grass; so I was very surprised when she trambled lightly through the forest as if she didn't want to break anything. _'... Maybe, I should have asked Ling, instead... Wait, no, I can't-'_

"What was that?" Rin asked, terrorized.

I looked over at her and saw that she was staring at another area of the forest. I didn't see anything, probably because it was getting darker. I took out my phone and checked the time. _'We've been out here for an hour now. Won't want to miss curfew... Then we'll have to deal with the den mother.'_ I groaned, "Okay. Let's go."

"Already?" Rin asked, generously surprised.

I stared at her. _'Shouldn't she be happy about leaving? I mean, wasn't she just scared a moment ago?'_ "Yeah." I looked back over at the school building. Luckily, it was so huge, or else, we would really be lost.

"... Le..." Rin said.

I started walking toward the school building. _'Shame we couldn't find anything. I was holding to take a picture of one of these, so called, 'Demons', everyone said are haunting the woods.'_ "... _sigh_..." _'Guess rumors are just rumors.'_ Speaking of rumors...

"... Le...!" Rin said again.

I looked behind Rin, "Hey, Okumura, I never did ask, but what does your stalker look like-"

"WATCH OUT!"

Before I knew what hit me, Rin tackled me. "... _Ur.._." I closed my eyes before my back could hit the dirt. When I reopened them, I saw Okumura laying on top of me and her face facing somewhere else. "O- Okumura!" I demanded answers.

"Shh!" Okumura said.

 _'Is she seriously 'shushing' me, right now!? After she just_ tackled _me to the_ _ground?'_ I stared at the back of her head, before noticing the huge, deep claw-mark in the trunk of a tree to our left. _'Wh- When did that get there!?'_

"Stay away from us!" Okumura screamed, getting back up.

I did the same, standing close behind her. I didn't know what was going on with her. She acted as if there was some sort of bully before us and she was defending me from it. But there wasn't. The only thing there was the trees, rocks, and darkness. Wait... _'Could that be it?'_

"I said stay back!" Okumura continued, taking a stepped back.

I stared at her, "... O- Okumura, who are you talking to- _oooooooooo_...!" Before I knew it, Okumura grabbed my wrist and pulled me with her as she ran toward the main school building. "O- Okumura!" I noticed that Okumura continued to look behind us, every so often, as though she was checking something."What's going on?! RIN!" I tried her first name. If she wouldn't answer to her surname than maybe she will for her first. And I was right, Okum-... _Rin_ suddenly stopped, causing me to hit her back.

"Shit," she said, staring that the pathway toward our school. I could just about see the back garden from here. Rin then looked back behind us and then back in front of us. "Damn it. This way!" And before I knew it, she pulled me along with her to the area to our left.

 _'Wh- Why're we going_ back _into the forest?'_ "O- Okumura!?"

.

* * *

.

 **{?'s POV}**

I stood in the middle of the forest, watching as my target and her classmate run for their lives. For reasons that were obvious, the one with the glasses couldn't see the two naberiuses I sent out, so, therefore, my target was protecting her. It was laughable. To think, the spawn of Satan, the one to one day takes over her father's empire, was running from one of her own, all while trying to protect a _human_.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the one with the glasses screamed. I watched as one of my naberiuses grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her away. It's a pity that she would have to die but no victory can be obtained without sacrifice. It's for the greater good.

"LLEEEEEE!" my target wrapped her arms around her so-called "friend's" upper-body and tried to take her back from my familiar. Eternally, she lost her footing and fell on her butt, but didn't budge an inch from her grip on the human. The way the two Demons were fighting over that one human reminded me of a game of tug-of-war I used to play back in grade school.

"... _***hhwwwweeeeeee***_..." I whistled. I watched as my other naberius came up from behind my target and tried clawing the two apart. For better or worst, she saw that coming and finally let go of the human.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" my targeted screamed. Hearing that cried was like sweet music to my ears. I watched as she wrapped both of her arms around the bottom of her kimono. Most likely, she must have gotta scratched by my naberius.

 _'Why did she let her go? If she would have only used that human as a shield then_ _maybe-..._ ' I shook my head, dismissing that thought. _'What am I saying?'_ It's better this way. Now, a sacrificial lame won't be needed. "... _***hhwwwweeeeeee***_..." I whistled again. I watched as the naberius, who was still grabbing onto the human, lifted her and slammed her against a nearby tree trunk before running away with her. If I can't get her to use her flames in front of her so-call "friend", then I gotta sperate them.

"... L- L-... Leeee..." my target moaned with tears still in her eyes.

.

* * *

.

 **{ Third Person's POV}**

 **Meanwhile, True Cross Academy  
** **.**

Loan watched through the school halls, in his uniform; with his usual, stone-cold look. Tonight was his turn to do night-patrol, so, therefore, he had to be out there all night or at least until one of his comrades come to switch out with him.

He stopped when he spotted a young couple by the end of the hallway, making out. He sighed, "Curfew ended over ten minutes ago, in case you were wondering," he said, a matter of a fact.

The guy and girl pulled away from each other and directed their attention to the Exorcist staring at them. The girl rolled her eyes while the guy glared at Loan. They walked passed him, no longer touching each other. _"What was that about?"_ the guy asked, from behind Loan.

 _"I don't know. Really, who does he think he is?"_ the girl continued.

 _"Why we gotta have Exorcist working here? The school isn't haunted, right?"_

 _"Totally. Can't those "Priest" just do their job and mind their own damn business, for once?"_

 _"'Priest'? Ha. Give me a break. They're more like cops. I bet they don't even make much."_

Loan ignored the laughter he heard and continued his patrol. _'Teenagers... Really, what's the world coming to? Didn't their parents ever teach them some manners?'_ When he was at the end of the hall, he turned to face a classroom and decided to walk in it. He examined the room, seeing that everything was in order; except for maybe a couple of coat tars here and there. _'Speaking of teenagers, I wonder if_ she _still there?'_ Loan walked over to the window and stared down at the school's back garden.

He watched as a naberius came out of the woodworks, dragging along Tham, by the leg.

 _'... What the...'_ He immediately widened his eyes and took out his gun, before opening the window and pointing it at the Demon. He fired four bullets at it, seeing that only three of them hit its target. The last one ended up in the trunk of a tree. _'Damn it.'_ Loan clenched his teeth when he noticed that the naberius had spotted him. He was about to fire more bullets at it when he noticed that the naberius was running back into the woods.

He slowly lowered his gun and looked over at the girl, still unconscious on the ground.

Loan slid the window opened, further, and jumped over to the tree across from it. Afterward, he climbed down and ran over to Tham. "Hey, kid, you're alright!?" he tried shaking her, only to get a moan back as a replied. He took notice of the blood that was coming from the claw-like-rip on her jean and concluded that she didn't have much time. Loan stood back up and took out his phone. "Requesting back-up," he spoke through it, "I'm by True Cross Academy's main school building, back garden."

 ** _[ - "... Understood. We'll be there in less than ten minutes." - ]_**

Loan removed the phone from his ear and stared back at the woods. _'Didn't she say she was going to take pictures with her_ friend _?'_

.

* * *

.

 **Not Long After,  
** **In the Woods  
.**

Rin continued to run through the woods, only ever looking back to see if the Demon was still hot on her trail. "... _hhh... hhh._.." _'Damn it. Why it's following me!?'_ "Ahh...!" She ended up tripping over a tree root and getting a fist full of dirt in her mouth. "... Urrr..." Rin groaned, slowly picking herself up.

The moment when she turned around, she saw a naberius, appearing from the sky, landing before her. It growled at her, making her want to crawl back.

"S- Stay ba- ... **_owww_**..." Rin whined, holding onto her leg. Her eyes continued shipped from her bleeding leg to the naberius. _'... W- Why's it j- just standing th- there? I- Is it wa- waiting for something?!'_

 _ ***hhwwwweeeeeee***_

"URRRRAAAAAAA!" the Demon growled, before charging at Rin.

Rin crossed her arms over her face, "STAY BACK!" she ended up unleashing her flames, causing the Demon to jumped back. "... _hhh... hhh_..." Rin slowly lowered her arms and examined them. "... N- No..." _'... Th- They're stronger than before...'_

 _ ***clap* *clap* *clap***_

Rin's ears perked up when she heard a sound coming from behind the naberius.

"... Yes. Now, _that's_ what I wanted to see," Neuhaus said, stepping out from the darkness. Rin stared up at him with horrified eyes. "Finally. We meet at last, _Daughter_ of Satan," Neuhaus grinned.

Rin's entire body started to shake, "... Y- You're the guy that been following me."

"Yes. Yes I am," Neuhaus walked over to his familiar and placed a hand on its head, "I was waiting for the moment when I knew you would be alone," he then smirked, "Consistently surrounding yourself with Humans; clever move. You almost had me fool."

Rin scooted back until her back was against a tree trunk. "Why are you doing this?! I don't even know you!"

"'Why'?" Neuhaus repeated calming, "Simple. It's because you're Satan's bastard and I'm an Exorcist. _Exterminating_ Demons is what I do for a living."

Rin gulped, "B- But I'm _Human_! I never even met a Demon until a few months ago!" she cried, "I- I would never hurt anyone! Honest!"

"And you won't," Neuhaus smiled. The look he gave calm Rin's nerves, but only for a moment, before he said this next line. "... Once you're dead." Neuhaus removed his hand from his familiar and watched as it crawled over to Rin again.

"AHHh!" Rin cried as she was lifted off the ground, by the naberius' hand over her face. To her surprise, the Demon wasn't even affected by the flames that were still coming off from her.

 _ **"... For... give... me..."**_ the naberius said in a low, deep voice, _**"... Your...**_ ** _High... ness..."_**

"... Urr..." Rin groaned, trying to force the Demon off of her by pulling on its arm.

 _ **"... I... do... only as... my master... commands... me... to..."**_ it tightened its grip on Rin's head, causing her to cry out louder.

Hearing the noise was like music to Neuhaus' ear. "Finish it," he ordered, "But do it slowly."

 _ **"... For... give... me..."**_ the naberius said once more, getting his other arm into position. It was about to land the finishing blow when a sword came out of nowhere and sliced the Demon's arm off.

"Huh?!" Neuhaus went, taking a step forward. Before he or his familiar could react, Loan appeared between the Demon and Rin and unplugged his sword from the ground. He used it to cut the Demon in half. Neuhaus watched as his pawn disappeared and glared at the new arrival.

Loan lowered his sword and looked down at his comrade, who was kneeling on the ground. He immediately noticed the bright, blue flames that were extending from her body. _'... Are those...'_ he lowered his eyes.

Rin looked up at him, before quickly looking away and covering her face with her hair. _'Damn it. Why now?'_

"... Ahh, Mister Bianchi," Neuhaus greeted, shifting his eyes from Loan to his target, "What I pleasant surprise," he looked back at his fellow teacher, "Can you tell me what you're doing?"

"Tsk. I would like to ask you the same thing," Loan challenged, "Do you have any idea who you just try to kill?" Neuhaus stared at his fellow teacher, dumbfoundedly. "This's Father Fujimoto's adopted daughter!"

"..." Neuhaus froze, widening his eyes, _'Th- The Paladin?'_

"IF THE VATICAN FINDS OUT WHAT YOU JUST TRY TO DO, THEY'LL-" Before loan could finish his sentence, eight more ghouls, in the forms of dogs, came out of the magic circle Neuhaus created on the side of a tree with his blood.

"AHHH!" Rin cried again.

Loan quickly lifted his sword and used it to fend off the Demons.

"... How I see it, that's all the more reason why I have to kill her," Neuhaus said, slowly. He stared at Rin with a mad, blood-thirsty look, "Such a thing, capable of subduing and mine-washing the Paladin, would be better off dead."

Loan growled, slicing one Demon after another. "GET GOING, _NOW_!" Loan screamed, "I'll hold them off!"

Rin slowly got back to her feet. "B- But what about you!?" she cried, scared beyond her mind.

"Don't worry about me!" Loan cut one of them in half, "I'll catch up. JUST RUN!"

"..." Rin looked at him before at the opened woods next to her, before back at him. She hesitated for a moment before taking off.

Neuhaus watched as she took off. He took out a three of summoning papers and summoned a few more of his familiars to go after her. Loan growled at that, finishing the last of the ghouls. "Going after a child, how low can one get?" he asked.

Neuhaus looked back at him.

.

* * *

.

"... _hhh... hhh... hhh_..." Once more, Rin ran through the woods, only ever looking back to see what was following her. It wasn't long until she came across an old bridge with a bunch of paper seals all over it. Rin looked at the ditch, having her frames lighted her path. What she saw were thousands of centipedes and other creepy, crawly bugs nesting together. _'... I think I'm gonna be sick,'_ Rin covered her mouth with her hands.

 _ **"Gggrrrrrrrrrr!"**_

She turned back around when she heard the sound of the ghouls; realizing that they were catching up to her. "Damn it. They just don't know when to give up," Rin mumbled under her breath, before running across the rope bridge. "Ahh!" as she made her way through it, she accidentally broke one of the boards, getting her food caught. _'Damn this old bridge.'_ Rin pulled her foot out of the hole.

 _ **"Gggggrrrrrrrrrrrr!"**_

"Huh?" Rin looked back and saw that the Demons were there. They stared at her, as she stared at them, before charging. That was all the help Rin needed to get back on her feet. She ran over to the side before the Demons could destroy the bridge.

However, that didn't stop them. Even with a broken bridge, the two naberiuses continued to pursue her.

It was at this point that Rin's flame finally extinguished itself, but to her, that was a huge disadvantage. Without her bright, blue flames to light the way, everything she passes looked the same. She couldn't tell if she was getting closer to the school or further away.

* * *

.

 **Back With Loan  
** **.**

 _ **"... *cough*..."**_ Neuhaus coughed out blood, as Loan removed his sword from his gut. Once the sword was gone, he quickly kneeled before him, covering up the area he was stabbed. He growled at the other man, "... Don't think... I'm the only one... who wants that kid dead... Others will come."

Loan lowered his sword, allowing the blood from it to slid off and onto the dirt. "... Yeah, I figure that. That's why _I'm_ here." Loan then turned around, walking over to the path he remembered Rin running through.

"... Why would you defend her?..." the Exorcist continued weakly, "You're a _survivor_ from the ** _Blue Night_** , like me... So why-"

"It's because she's just a _kid_ ," Loan answered, not bothering to stopped or looked behind, "Could _you_ forgive yourself if you kill a child?"

"..." Neuhaus widened his eyes, before lowering them as he watched the man disappeared into the night.

* * *

"OOKKKKUUUUMMMMMMUURRRAAAAAAAAA!" Loan screamed, running and looking for the girl he was tasted with. **_"OOOOKKKKKKKUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a familiar, girlish voice went.

Loan immediately stopped and look in the direction the voice was coming from. He quickly ran toward it, only to find Rin in the fetal position, with her hands over her eyes and her body cloaked in blue flames again. To the left of her were two of the three ghouls Neuhaus sicked on her. For reasons the Agent didn't understand, they were circling each other. _'What? They're still here? B- But that's impossible!'_ Loan reached into his coat and took out his pistol. He fired all the bullets he got in it at the two Demons. _'Their master was defended and the circle keeping them here been errors. There shouldn't be anything still keeping them-'_

Once one of them was completely gone; the other one, who only had its upper body and one arm left, tried to crawl over to Rin. _**"... The... Prince... ess..."**_

"..." Loan slowly lowered his gun, _'... Wait... could that be it?'_

 _ **"... Your... High... ness... for... give me... I- I couldn't-"**_ Before it could even get close to Rin, her flames burned him alive and reduced the remains of his body to ashes.

That snapped Loan back to reality. He ran over to Rin and tried to reach out to her, but before he could, Rin's flames tried to do the same thing to him. "AHHH!" he cried, shaking his hands and blowing on it to tried and put out the flame. When it was out, Loan saw that his right hand now had Second-Degree Burn. "Urr," he brought his hand to his chest and tightly held onto it with his other hand. "Okumura," he went.

Rin said nothing. She just continued to rock herself and covered her eyes.

"Okumura!"

"... Wh- Who's there...?' she asked, shakenly.

"Okumura, please," Bianchi begged, "Calm down. I can't help you with your flames in the way."

"... B- Bianchi...?" Rin asked, a bit more confidently. She slowly picked herself up, only to feel another rush of pain. "AHH!" she cried, getting back down and laying on her back. She covered both of her eyes with her hands and started to wept. Without realizing it, her flames rosed again and pushed Loan back.

"Ahh!" Loan looked away before he could be blown back. After he hit the ground, he started to pick himself up again. _'... H- Her flames are brighter than it was a moment ago.'_ Loan looked back at Rin, covering his gut that was hit the most by the flames. He noticed that there was something red leaking from the space between Rin's finger. _'Blood?'_ He then got back on his feet and stared at Rin.

Then did he realize that it was hopeless. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't get close enough to help her. No Human could.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME -**

On the fourth-to-last-day before Break, Samael's young brother, Amaimon, decided to explore the grounds of the school and in the process, stumbled upon a Badly-Injured Rin in the woods. Meanwhile, the newly-proclaim Exwire took a little trip to an amusement park to exorcise a ghost with their Anti-Demon Pharmacology teacher.

.

* * *

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND/OR FOLLOW!**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Page Six

**Main Characters :**

 **Rin, Loan** (OC), **Amaimon**

* * *

 **2010, July 17**

 **(9:01 am)**

 **~x~X~x**

 **Page 6: Who's to Blame? (part 1)**

 **.**

Shiro stood with his class, inside Mepphyland, having nothing better to do than to wait for the last two members of his team. It's been over a month-and-a-half since the young Pages been promoted to Exwires, so he hasn't seen much of them lately because of all the missions they been placed on. "By the way, how'd yours and Kamiki's mission went?" Konekomaru asked, sitting on the amusement park's statue's plack.

Shima groaned, having his hands behind his head. He looked up at the bright, blue sky, "I wouldn't really call it a mission. All we really did was help out around the shop and fight this colossal squid-thingy. You?"

"I had to clean out the reapers' cages," Konekomaru sighed.

"It can't be helped," Bon said what everyone was thinking, "We only just became Exwires, so for now, all we can really do is help out on minor missions."

"'Mission' my ass," Shima groaned, "They were just a bunch of leftover jobs!"

Konekomaru groaned in agreement, while Bon looked over at his classmate with the hand puppet. "Hey, you're going to tell us how'd yours went or what?!"

Takara said nothing and, instead, just continued to play with his hand puppet in silent.

"Tsk." _'How'd he pass?'_

 _"Sorry we're late!?"_ a familiar voice said.

Everyone turned their eyes to the front entertain and saw Shiemi and Izumo running toward them. What they saw was that the new girl wasn't in her usual kimono anymore but in the school's uniform, which immediately made them all blushed.

When they were there, Shiemi apologetic again, "Sorry, but Ms. Kamaiki was helping me put on my uniform," she blushed, "I never wore anything like this before so... so..."

"Oh give me a break! It wasn't like it's my job or anything," Izumo stated, crossing her arms and looking away, _'Besides, it's not like we're friends or anything. I just needed someone to hang around, now that Paku's gone.'_

"I- It doesn't look weird on me, does it?"

"N- N- No! Noo! Of course not!" Shima laughed, leaning forward, _'Damn, nice rack!'_

"... _Ahem..._ " Shiro coughed, catching everyone's attention, "Now that everyone's here, let's go over the mission."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Woods**

 **.**

Loan sat against a tree, watching as Rin sleep peacefully by the river.

After hours of riving in agony, Loan was finally able to get Rin to somewhat-calm down enough so he could treat her wounds. Of course, that was an understatement. He couldn't get within one foot of her and almost everything he tried to touch her with burned to ashes. The only thing that wasn't damage was the trees and grass around her and the clothing on her back. Therefore, in order to move her out of the way, Loan had to use a _long_ stick to pull her along.

It worked. However, the only downside was that he couldn't go back and get any medicine because whenever he turned his back, he would always find another Demon trying to approach her. _'Just thinking about it put me to sleep.'_ Loan reached over for an achene he found off to the side and toss it over to his partner. He watched as the moment when it hit the invisible force field, it became consumed by blue flames before its ashes faded into the wind. _'It's not as strong as before but still in the way.'_

 _ ***ring* *ring***_

Not bothering checking the caller ID, Loan reached for his phone and placed it against his ear. **_[ - "Hey, it's me. Sorry, I couldn't get back to you sooner but I was on duty." - ]_** a familiar voice said through the line.

"It's fine," Loan sighed.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Else Where: The Deep Keep**

.

Saburota Todo stood in his office, by a bookshelf, with his phone against his left ear, "Just wanted to tell you that I got what you were looking for."

 ** _[ - "Really? Then let's hear it." - ]_** Loan answered back.

Todo turned around and walked back to his desk where he had a particular file opened.

He picked it up and read what was written, "This isn't the first time something like this had happened in the last decade or so. Usually, when a familiar's master died or the magic circle used to bring it here been erased, the Demon return to Gehenna until it's been called upon again. However, in recent years, there've been signs of Demons that continued to sustain their form in our world, long after its tamer." Todo looked up and over at the glass window behind his desk. "Of course, this's a rare thing to witness, since there're only so many of us 'tamers' to go around."

 ** _[ - "Right, I heard about that, but what I don't get is why were the ghouls fighting?" - ]_**

"Ahh, it could be because, once their master was gone, they didn't have a real reason to work together anymore. In other words, they converted back to their _primitive state_." Todo walked over to the window and looked through the glass.

He watched as a person with pointy ears and a tail coming out from his back, who was trapped inside of a glass room, bang against the wall. He continued to do so until a white gas filled the room through the cracks of the wall and floor. **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** he cried, dropping on his back and beginning to whiter in agony. He wrapped one of his hands around his neck and used the other to reach for the heavens.

Todo stared at him with a blank expression.

.

* * *

.

 ** _[ - "You got rid of_** _ **Neuhaus, right?" - ]**_ Todo asked.

"Yeah," Loan answered, "Threw his body down a cliff myself."

 ** _[ - "Good. Wouldn't want word getting out." - ]_**

Loan continued to wait when he felt that there were more Todo wanted to say. "... Is there something else?"

 ** _[ - "Yeah, just wanted to know how's the kid doing? You know,_** ** _G_ _edouin's_ investment. _" - ]_**

"Oh, her?" Loan's eyes shifted over to Rin again. He stared at her for a while, before getting on his feet, "She's still alive. Badly beaten, though."

 ** _[ - "Hmm. She's a pretty lucky girl. Any ideas why'd Neuhaus persuade her?" - ]_**

"... No," Loan lowered his eyes, "Your guess as good as mine."

It was silence on the other side, until Todo spoke up again, **_[ - "Well, alright, then. Talk to you soon." - ]_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _[ - "Yeah." - ]_**

Todo stared down at his men, as they exit the glass room with the, now, unconscious Demon in their arms. "... My friend, just what are you hiding from _us_?"

.

* * *

.

Loan got up and put his phone back in his pocket. He gave one final looked Rin's way before turning around. _'If the Order or Illuminati finds out what she is, there's a good chance she'll be torn apart.'_

"... Urr..." Rin moaned.

Loan snapped his head around. He stared at her for a while before lowering his eyes. _'She's already waking up... That's means I don't have much time,'_ Loan looked back in the direction where the school is and started walking toward it. "Just hold on, kid... I got your back."

* * *

 ** _3 Months Ago_**

* * *

 **April 1**

 **(10:00pm)**

 **~x~X~x**

 **Illuminati Base**

 **.**

Rin walked through the shopping mall, having Gedouin be her guide. "We, of the Illuminati, dedicated our lives to helping humans better understand Demons and trying to figure out exactly what is about humanity that made Demons wary." the man spoke.

Rin stopped and looked over at the soldiers that were trying to put the zombies back into their cage. She noticed the rope and long stick they were using. " _That's_ what you call 'help'?" she asked with a cook brow, "BS."

Gedouin chuckled, adjusting his glasses, "Those, there, are one type of Demons called 'zombies', kinsmen of Azazel. As you can see, they don't behave like us or the ones you would find in the movies." Rin rolled her eyes at the man's lame joke. "However, out of all of them, spirit-type Demons are the ones that are most similar to humans."

"..." Rin froze and looked over at the man. "What do you mean?"

"Similar to the way zombies behave, humans are fairly simple creatures that are satisfied if their stomachs are full and are able to live to see another day. Sort like sheep in a flock."

Rin crossed her arms and tilted her head to one side, taking great offense to the mad scientist's words, "Ha. And you're different~?" she mocked, sarcastically.

"I am," he warned.

"..." Rin uncrossed her arms when she noticed the way Gedouin's face changed when he said that. _'What got him so work up?'_

"Humans are very particular creatures that are naturally drawn to danger. Without even knowing or wanting it, they instinctively seek out answers for the unknown; wishing to better broaden their mines," the Doc continued where he left off, "Demons, on the other hand, are the complete opposite. Due to their longer-lasting lifespan and natural-superior strength, they don't desire to want to know the many mysteries of the worlds, but whether, wish to indulge themselves in its pleasure. That very factor is what draws them to our world."

Rin furrowed her brow as she looked one more time at the zombies and its innkeeper, _'These people... They don't_ _view humans as humans, do they?'_

"In order to put the people's minds at ease, an organization was formed many, _many_ centuries ago, which sole job is to fight against Demons," Gedouin smiled once more, looking up at Rin, "That _secret society_ is known as the Knights of the True Cross Order. I'm sure, as the Paladin's adopted daughter, you were already informed of all of this, no?"

"... No," Rin answered slowly, recrossing her arms to keep herself calm, "And why the hell you'd keep calling him that? What's this 'Paladin', whatcha called it, anyway?"

Gedouin readjusted his glasses, "The 'Paladin' is only the most influential individual in all of the Order; well, as influential as a dog of the military can get. Only one man can hold that position at a time, and regardless of his or her background or the choices he chooses to make, he cannot be replaced until he dies."

"So my old man basically in a dead-end job, working for a crazy-ass _police force_ ," Rin rolled her eyes.

Gedouin responded to Rin's half-hearted joke with a sneer, _'Glad we can agree on something,'_ before continuing with his speech, "Of course, they're other people just as important as him, in the Order; just not as well known or _seen_. Like the Arch Knights, religious leaders who made up the Vatican, Grigori, and the founding family for starters."

Rin furrowed her brow at the new words so was fed. _'Arch-what? Religious-who? And what's the founding family? Do they have names?'_

"This war, between Assiah and Gehenna, has reached its peak. In order to end this eternal war with the Demons, one side must be willing to bend the knee and accept the other's viewpoint. However," he dropped his smile, looking back in front of him, "If one side were to do that, the other would surely be enslaved or worst, be wipe out."

"..." _'Dramatic much?'_

"But, in recent years, we have discovered a new way to end this war while inflicting the least amount of damage."

"And what's that?"

"By joining forces with them, of course. Hehe," Gedouin finished off with a crimson smile.

"..." Rin widened her eyes, _'... Th- This man..."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

 **Woods**

.

Rin stared up at the bright, blue sky through the only eye she could see anything with. "Urr." Almost every part of her body aches, but what irritated her the most was that her sight was almost, completely gone.

 _'Damn it. I hate this so much. Mom, why?_ _Just why?... Why did have to sleep with the devil?'_

 _._

* * *

.

 **Mepphyland**

.

"SHIMA! IT'S COMING!" Bon screamed, stopping right next to a ball pit. He watched as the ghost, they were chasing, flew over to the merry go round.

"On it," Shima jumped onto the machine and swing his K'rik at a pink horse.

 _ **HAHA,**_ the ghost laughed, flying over it, before disappearing into the ground, _**Miss me, miss me. Now you gotta kiss me~! Haha**_

"Sure, if you were a cute girl," Shima cringed.

Shiro could only sigh as he watched his beginners class let one ghost run circles around them. "I got it, I got it, I got it!" he heard Shiemi said. He eyes trailed off to the female members on his team and watched as Moriyama tripped and fell over a crack in the tile. That just made him want to sigh even more. _'Yukio was never like this.'_

.

* * *

 **{ Amaimon's POV}**

I watched as my big brother's precious Exorcists scurry around like rats on the ground over one, little ghost. I didn't understand it. _'Why would Big Bro be so interested in them? Don't humans break easily?'_

When I was first invited here, to his school, I thought he wanted to play with me, but it turns out Big Bro was too busy for that. So why did he asked for me? Is there someone he needed me to kill? I don't think it's because he just likes having me around; so really, why?

After a few more seconds of watching the Exorcists, I decided to jump off of the Ferris wheel, I was currently on, and returned inside.

* * *

The hallway I walked through was, I guess, worthy enough to be owned by my brother. _'Even though he doesn't really_ own-own _it.'_ The ceiling was high and the floor was shiny and cleaned; I could probably let my Behemoth eat off of it if I really wanted to. The only downside to this whole school was that it was filled with more _humans_. _'Just what did my big brother see in them? They were loud, ugly, and sooo high-_ _maintenance.'_ I bet if I just flick one in the forehead, I would blow its head off.

When I turned the corner, some punk ran into me and ended up being knocked down.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the guy, who ran into me, hissed. I watched as he got up and brushed some of the dirt off of the bottom of his pants, "If you ruden my pants, you better be ready to pay for my dry-cleaning." He then scanned me and sneered, "Nice outfit. Really, what're you supposed to be? Return of the Punk Rock?" he laughed.

I blinked, _'Was that suppose to be funny? I don't get human humor.'_ I looked myself over, before grabbing ahold of the guy's neck.

"Ahh!"

I slammed him into the nervous wall, raising him off of the ground.

 **"AHH!"** some random girls, behind me, cried.

"Put me down! Do you know who I am!?" he continued to act tough.

This was the problem with humans. They just don't know when to quit or when they're clearly out-match.

"When my father hears about this you'll be-"

 _'Humans are so whiny. Do they ever shut up?'_ I was tempted to slam my fist into his face when I noticed that he wasn't looking so hot. That's when I realize that he was losing air. "Aww, done, already?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

Out of fear for what my big brother will do to me if I break one of his students, I let go. "... _Cough... Cough... Cough..._ B- Bastard."

I watched as he tried to get in as much air back into his lungs as possible. "How boring." _'Humans are so fragile.'_

* * *

After the encounter with the worms in the school hall, I decided to go for a walk through the garden. I took notice that there weren't many people outside, which I appreciated, but at the same time, felt somewhat disappointed. I know I don't like humans or wish to learn from them as my big brothers do, but still felt that I should at least figure out a few things about them.

Like how long are their lifespan, or at what age are they considered an adult, and do _everything_ kills them? What doesn't?

I chose those areas to focus on because I have a half-blooded, younger brother.

Or sister.

I don't really know. Big bro never told me. He just said 'he', but that can mean, literally, anything coming from him. _'He never tells me things anymore,'_ I sighed as I jumped onto a nearby tree branch and looked over at a couple by a food stand. _'Humans... they're everywhere.'_ I decided to enter the woods; the only place I could think of in Asaish that make me feel at home. It's also the only place in this world that haven't been corrupted by human's invention.

 _'What was I saying before?'_ I asked myself, jumping from one tree to the next.

I can't remember. I think it has something to do with the new addition to my family.

Yeah. that's it. I got a new sister or brother and my big bro is keeping him or her from _us._

I hope it's a boy; girls are too high-maintenance. Always whining about how hard everything is and obsessing over every piece of clothing and boys. _'_ _Urr.'_ If it _is_ a girl, then I have a feeling that Lucifer, Egyn, Astaroth would kill any guy that gets too close to her. I'm not sure what Samael and Beelzebub would do, though. Azazel, I can't really tell anymore.

Then again, if it's a "she", Iblis would be pleased. She always wanted a little sister, being the only girl in the family, and all. I bet if it _does_ turn out to be a girl, Iblis would probably never let her out of her sight and **_finally_** stop objectifying all of us, lower than her in the hierarchy, as little sisters _. 'She really, **really** wanted a sister.' _I shivered at the memories of being forced to play dressed-up with her, growing up. All those dresses, mating-talks, and late-night sleepovers.

Well, actually, the sleepovers weren't all that bad. I kind of like it. And the sweet-shopping too. But I shouldn't get ahead of myself. None of us even knows yet if this youngling even _deserves_ to be apart of the family. It's not like he's really our younger brother or anything.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **{ Third Person's POV}**

 **Japanese Branch's I** **nfirmary**

.

Loan dug through the cabinets and drawers, taking out whatever he deemed as useful. He took out one of the many first-aid kits there and some breakfast bars. "Looking for something, Mr. Bianchi?" a voice said from behind.

Loan froze and quickly eyed the reflection of the figure through the metal bars. After seeing that it was one of his fellow teachers, Bianchi turned around. "Nothing, really. Just getting some bandages. Ran out a few days back."

"I see," he nodded, drawing his eyes to the mountain of granola bars on the counter, "... And snacks, too, I see."

Loan followed his gaze and decided to humor him by sighing. "Okay, you got me," he answered, stretching the back of his head and getting up, "I sort of skip breakfast, too, alright? There, I said it."

The man chuckled, crossing his arms, "Oh really? Well, that's not good."

"I'm a grown man. I need to eat."

"How about you leave all of those there and come join me for and the other teachers for lunch. Maki paying~~."

Loan smiled, lowering his eyes, "Thanks. That'll be great. Just let me put these away, first, alright?" He turned around and started putting the granola bars back in the cabinets.

"Okay. See you in the mess hall," he saluted.

Once he was out of the room, Loan let out the groaned he was keeping in. _'Glad it didn't have to come to this,'_ he touched the pocket in his inner coat where his gun was. Afterward, Bianchi put one of the bars in his coat and made his way to the door, _'Looks like I'm going to lunch. Sorry, Okumura.'_

Little did he cared, he wasn't the only one in the room. From the bed, closet to the window, Tham Le laid unconscious in a body case.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **{ Amaimon's POV}**

I continued my walk through the forest, still having nothing better to talk about but my younger sibling/fellow royal.

The truth is, he's just our father's son. Every Demon, Spirit, and the in-between knows that. That's the real reason why so many families are looking for him. Now that father's gone, the youngling will need a new family to belong to and whoever gets to the prince first will gain unimaginable power and status.

That's just how Gehenna works. If you're a minor and don't have a family, for whatever your reasons may be, you're basically a piece of meat up for display to whoever can claim you first. Of course, you have the right to refuse their offers; rare, but still an option. Because of that very reason, none of us in the Ba'al have mentioned to anyone that Satan had a child with a human. Wouldn't want anyone getting a jump on us. We even went as far as to not inform father's old, inner circle or any of our pets. They'll be upset but who cares.

 _ **We're**_ the one in control of Gehenna; no one else. If they think that just because they can, _maybe_ , get the only being with the Blue Flames to work for them, giving them the technicality to ruled, then they got another thing coming. There's a reason why we're called the "Royal Family of Demons". It just makes sense for the "Prince/Princess" to be with, us, "Kings" and "Queen".

I could never forget what happened when word got out that the first in line to our father's throne was with my big brother. Immediately, over ninth-percent of the noise went down and almost all of the assassination attempts stop. They knew, that by saying that the King of Time has taken the former Overlord's living descendant under his wing, he was implying that the Royal Family have gotten to him first. Therefore, making _us_ the automate rulers of Gehenna, once more.

Ever since father disappeared, nothing's been the same. The Mark of the Beast is gone so many of our kinsmen have stopped obeying us all together and reverting back to their primordial state. It was a real pain.

The only ones that haven't gone savage yet were the noblemen and those who chose to be loyal on their own accord. No surprise there. I mean, it was a disgrace for any well-breaded _spirit_ to act like a filthy, bottom-feeding _animal_. That was one of the first things we learn back in Stars Hallow—

...

I immediately stopped when I saw something bright and _blue_. _'Th- That color..._ ' I could recognize it anywhere. I quickly ran over to it. _'I- It couldn't be...!'_

As I got closer and closer, I noticed a strange pattern. The blue light continued to flicker off and on as though it was a candle.

 _'Did father's flames always do that?'_

When I was closed enough, I immediately lowered my eyes and crunched the piece of candy in my mouth.

.

* * *

.

 **{ Third Person's POV}**

Rin sat on the ground, laying her upper-body on a large rock that was by the river. She hasn't taken a step away from the spot Loan left her in, mainly because she was too badly beaten to do so, but had tried numerous times to walk. All attempts failed and ended with her having her face in the dirt. So after awhile, Rin gave up and chose to sit down.

"... _hhh...hhh... hh..._ " Rin could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier as the blazing sun shined on her. _'Why the hell did I wear this?'_ Rin thought, remembering how kimonos and yukatas were great for the winter and spring, but terrible for summer, _'If I ever live to talk about this... I'm so gotta-'_ Rin's body suddenly gave up on her and she fell on her side, "Urr..."

.

* * *

.

Amaimon watched as Rin lost her grip on the rock and fell forward. From where he was standing, he got a good, clear view of Rin's dirt-covered, bruised face. Her yukata was torn to pieces and she looked like she just fell down a cliff.

Amaimon didn't pay attention to those parts, though, and instead, paid recognition the little, weak, ring of fire around her. _'Father's flames,_ ' Amaimon thought. That was the only thing on his mind. It has been ages since he saw them; those bright, blue, holy flames that were worship and adore, all throughout Gehenna. His family was no exception to that.

He took a step closer, but then froze when he finally looked at Rin's face.

There it was, the face of the woman that took everything from him. His father, his kin, his father, his eldest brother's dream, _his father_ , and the only home he ever knew. _'That woman... **It's all her fault!'**_ Amaimon could never forgive her for what she'd done. Because of her, because she _subdued_ his father, Satan was gone. And because Satan is gone, Gehenna was in turmoil. _'_ _Everything_ _was_ _her_ _fault!'_

If only Satan had never met that woman then everything would be fine.

No, more than fine, because by now, his elder brother would have finished with his research and they would be _ruling_ Assiah.

But that woman got in the; Gehenna's _princess_ ' **mother**.

 _'What was I thinking?'_ Amaimon turned around in disgusted, _'There's no way in Gehenna would she ever stand with us.'_ He was about ready to leave when he heard a whimper came out of Rin's mouth.

"... D- Daddy..."

"..."

.

* * *

.

Rin turned her body over and stared up at the bright, blue sky with her one eye that could still make out movements. The way the sky looked to her, reminded her of the time she got grounded for setting the kitchen on fire.

 **. . .** _A nine-years-old Rin_ _sat on her bedroom floor, crying her eyes out. She had her face in her knees and her arms wrapped around her tiny, little legs. Because it was late August, at the time, Rin was wearing nothing but a white, sleeveless dress and flip-flop. "..._ hhh... hhh. _.." she continued to sob._

"Rin, can I come in!?" _Shiro said, from the other side of the door._ _Rin said nothing, so Shiro just let himself in. "Rin," he greeted, softly. He walked over to his daughter and took a seat next to her. "Come on, don't beat yourself over this. We have insurance."_

 _"... B- But I hurt grand-papa," Rin sobbed._

 _"_ _Tadashi, know you didn't mean it."_

 _"B- But I hurt him," Rin finally looked up at her dad, "I hurt people. It's what everyone said in school. I'm a monster and you hate me for it. Admit it!"_

 _Shiro stared at her for a while, before smiling tenderly and bringing Rin into his embrace. "It doesn't matter if your a monster, devil, or whatever. I'll always love you, Rin. I'm your father, so don't forget that," Shiro pulled Rin away and pointed his finger at her nose, "No matter what, I'll always be on_ your _side. You got that?"_ **. . .**

Without even knowing it, Rin started to cry. It was at this point that she didn't even know why she was so mad at him, in the first place. So what if Fujimoto lied to her. He still raised her and Yukio their whole life. That's more than what she can say for their parents, and besides, she still loved him. "... D- Daddy..." Rin wept, "... I.. I'm sorry. Please... Please help me."

Out of nowhere, Amaimon suddenly appeared by her side. He stared down at his step-sister's form and lowered his eyes. "What did you just say?" he asked.

...

"... Huh?" Rin looked Amaimon's way, seeing a blur of green and brown. "... A talking tree..." Rin thought out loud, with tears still in her eyes, _'I really am going mad.'_ Luckily for her, Amaimon didn't hear her comment. Instead, he bent down and poled Rin to her feet by grabbing onto her shoulder. "Urr," Rin moaned.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" Amaimon thought, alone, as he stared down at the girl who was supposed to be in the custody of his older brother, "Where's Samael?"

.

* * *

.

 **Japanese Branch's Dining Hall**

 **.**

Loan sat with his fellow teachers, laughing and smiling like there was no tomorrow. "Surely you gest," the PE teacher asked, "You're honestly telling us that a naberius did that to your arm, Mr. Bianchi?"

"Yeah, and what of it?" Loan replied, taking a sip from his can of beer.

That only made the other men laughed louder. "So much for being a Senior-Exorcist from the Vatican branch!" the Grimoar teacher continued.

"You do your family proud, you know that!" another man added, drunkenly.

"Oh, shut up!" Loan replied.

 _"And what's going on here?" a feminine voice asked._

The men looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Fujimoto walking in with a teenage girl with light, purple hair and an Exorcist coat on. "Ahh, Shiro, Chelsea, morning!" the only female, there, greeted.

"Drinking on the job?" Chelsea asked.

"Hey, when you get to be our age, you'll understand," the Grimoar teacher counter, pointing his drunken finger at the eight-teen years old girl.

"How was your class' first real mission, Shiro?" the PE teacher asked, making room for their friend/boss.

"Honestly, they did better than I excepted, but their problem isn't their skill. It's their lack of teamwork," Fujimoto groaned at that and placed a hand on his forehead, as he looked up at the ceiling, "The guys tried to do everything themselves and leave the girls out, while Shiemi seems to be too preoccupied with trying to win over Kamiki's favor to do anything else."

"... I see," the PE teacher nodded, thoughtfully.

"And then there's this _Takara_ guy. I don't know why or how, but he refuses to work with anyone. He just stays to himself and watched the rest of the students."

"Well then, I guess barely any of them will be making it through your _camping trip_ next week, Shiro."

"... _sigh..._ " Shiro reached for an unopened can of beer and chugged it down.

Loan finished the last of his can and stood up, "Well, if you excuse me, but I gotta get back to work," he said, walking over to the door.

"Already. Tell us if you run into anymore naberius, okay!?" the PE teacher waved, "We'll be sure to come there ourselves next time!" The teachers laughed again.

"A 'naberius'?" Shiro repeated, under his breath, "What's this about a rot Demon?"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Woods**

.

Amaimon walked through the woods, having Rin on his back. He was really tempted to leave her by the lake, but he knew that if he did that and his big brother finds out, he'll be sent back to Gehenna. Or worst, he'll be forced to stay and be punished. _'Why did I come back? I should have just walked away.'_ "So how did you ended up there? Were you fighting with someone and got your ass kicked or something?" Amaimon asked, trying desperately to make small talk.

"..." Rin just continued to lay on Amaimon's back, constantly having her head rock back and forth with every step they took. Her body was exhaustive from trying to work for the last several hours. She blamed herself for being so stubborn, but at least now, she could get back to school. Rin didn't even care if her dad or brother saw her like this.

However, her silent only made Amaimon want to groan. _'This was so boring! Can't she talk?'_ There were a million things running through Amaimon's brain for the very first time and he wanted them all answered immediately. However, the person he wanted to ask all of them to can't even answer them for reasons he didn't understand. "You could at least say something? It's very rude, you know," Amaimon suddenly stopped and let go of Rin, causing her to fall.

"O- Oww," Rin groaned, slowly trying to pick herself up. She stared up at the green and brown figure with a tired look.

"Well, you can speak, right?"

Rin slowly nodded her head. _'God, what's this tree problem!?'_

"Then talk," Amaimon ordered, crouching down.

"..." Rin wanted to protect but gave in out of worried that she would never leave this place. Her flames won't go away and this man, or tree, was the only one that wasn't affected. So long story short, Rin had to obey. "... W... Water," she said weakly.

Amaimon blinked, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"... My th- throat..." Rin continued, touching the area were are neck was.

Amaimon straightened his head and sighed. _'Why of all the species to mated with, Father just had to have one with a_ Human?' Amaimon stood back up and walked passed Rin. She looked over at him, thinking he was going to leave her. "Stay there," he said, before disappearing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continues**...

* * *

 **NEXT TIME -**

The truth finally reviewed itself and, with it, the real reason why'd Rin join the Illuminati. Many relationships development occurs, starting with Amaimon's new-found interest for his fellow royal and Shiro's decision to mend the bond he had with his daughter.

* * *

A/N - I decided to split this chapter into two because it was pretty long. I make it a rule of mind not to go over 8K. So hate me or don't for deciding to make a part two instead of putting it in this chapter.

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
